Fated
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Changmin tidak menuruti Yunho. Akibatnya, ia harus terbaring dan butuh darah untuk sembuh. Akankah Eunsook rela menyumbangkan darahnya? Warning: Swtichgender!Crack pairing! Main pairing: Changmin(DBSK)xEunsook(femaleOnew) and Jinki(Onew)xGweboon(femaleKey)! Rate M for bloody scene, no NC and lemon here. Chapter 4 update! Please RnR if you want to do it.
1. Chapter 1: First Sight!

**Fated**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: T semi M(for some bloody scene)**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Frienship, Family**

**Pair: ChangSook(main), JinBoon, and the others**

**Warning: Vampfict! Switchgender! Brother complex! Typo(S)! Crack Pairing!**

* * *

A/N: Oke… Ini _vampfict_ ini gara2 liat _pic_ HoMin buat TIME yang _past_. Aduh, ngganteng bangeet serius! Bener-bener kayak vampir! #Jedeer

O ya, jangan heran kalau nanti ada selipan ChangNew ya XD Requestnya Viero-_nee_! Jadinya, nanti Jinki di sini perannya jadi adiknya Changmin dan mereka _brother complex_ XD Oh ya, umurnya internasional ya.

_Don't like don't read! Don't like ChangNew? Don't read. Don't like JinBoon and ChangSook. Don't read too._

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 1: First Sight

"Gweboonnie, jangan buru-buru."

"Aku sudah lelah, _Eonnie_."

"Aku tahu, aku juga lelah. Bersabarlah. Kalau kau bisa sabar, kita pasti bisa pulang cepat malam ini. Kalau kau buru-buru, kau tidak akan sadar di mana mereka berada."

Dua _yeoja_ yang masih tampak belia berjalan di tengah hutan di bawah langit malam yang gelap. Keduanya memakai pakaian serba hitam. Rambut mereka diikat _ponytail_. Mereka terlihat seperti orang yang hendak berburu hewan, salah satu dari mereka membawa busur dan panah, yang satunya membawa pisau-pisau kecil di kantung yang diikatkan di pinggangnya.

Di bawah sinar rembulan, wajah mereka terlihat jelas. Cantik, sangat cantik, mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan wajah mereka. Layaknya _yeoja_ pada umumnya. Tidak terlihat ada yang aneh ataupun mencurigakan dari mereka berdua, melihat paras mereka.

"_Eonnie_, aku tidak sepintar _Eonnie_, besok aku ada ulangan." _Yeoja_ berparas cantik nan manis yang memiliki mata kucing bicara pada _yeoja_ lainnya. _Yeoja_ ini memiliki mata seperti mata kucing dan berpipi tirus. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat muda dan bergelombang. Kim Gweboon. Itu nama _yeoja_ bermata kucing yang membawa pisau-pisau perak kecil di kantungnya. _Yeoja_ inilah yang tengah mengeluh pada kawannya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, Boonnie. Tak perlu khawatir. Jangan lengah," sahut _yeoja_ satunya dengan tenang.

Lee Eunsook.

Nama yang dimiliki oleh _yeoja_ yang membawa busur dan panah di punggungnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih muda daripada umurnya, ia cantik, manis, sekaligus imut. Matanya sipit, berbentuk seperti bulan sabit dan irisnya berwarna hazel. Rambutnya bergelombang dan berwarna karamel. Pipinya _chubby_, mendukung wajahnya yang _baby face_ itu.

"Kenapa juga _Appa _meminta kita yang berburu?" Gweboon mendesah pelan.

"… Kau tahu alasannya, Boonnie," jawab Eunsook lembut, namun memiliki makna dan kesan yang dalam, ada yang disembunyikannya.

"Hm… Tapi mereka terlalu cepat, _Eonnie_."

"Berpencar? Mungkin… Mereka tidak akan berani menyerang kita berdua. Walaupun kita _yeoja_," usul Eunsook.

"_Mwo_? Aku belum ingin mati cepat, _Eonnie_," rajuk Gweboon.

Eunsook menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah _yeoja_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri itu. _Yeoja_ berwajah manis itu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Gweboon benar-benar tidak masuk akal, menurutnya.

"Kau sudah pernah menghabisi lebih dari lima vampir, Boonnie. Seorang diri. Vampir dewasa. Apa yang harus kau takutkan?_ Cat_, kau tak tahu artinya?" tanya Eunsook.

Gwebooon memutar bola matanya. "_Eonnie_, kau jauh lebih kuat dariku. Pisauku sudah berkurang, _Eonnie_ dan aku sudah mulai lelah."

"Aku juga sudah hampir kehabisan panah dan pisau. Kita akan mengambilnya setelah selesai," kata Eunsook lembut.

Gweboon hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Eunsook. "Sekarang, _Eonnie_?"

"Kapan pun kau siap, Boonnie. Aku siap kapan pun."

"Sebentar lagi, _ne_? Aku mau berkonsentrasi dulu. Aku tidak mau _Eomma_ marah lagi karena aku terluka," jawab Gweboon.

Eunsook tersenyum pada _yeoja_ bermata kucing itu.

"Kurasa… kita memang melanggar batas, _Eonnie_. Aku dan _Eonnie_." Gweboon tertawa pelan.

"Tidak ada salahnya. Kita punya tujuan yang sama, Boonnie."

Eunsook menghela napas. Ia menatap ke langit, ke arah horizon malam yang gelap. Mata bulan sabitnya menyiratkan perasaannya yang sulit digambarkan. Benci? Tidak. Sedih? Sepertinya, ya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran _yeoja_ cantik itu. Yang jelas, banyak hal misterius yang sepertinya disimpan oleh Lee Eunsook.

"_Ne_, memang. Aku tidak akan menyesal karena hal ini. Menjadi _hunter_… bukan hal yang buruk." Gweboon tersenyum. "Setelah tujuan kita tercapai, kupikir aku tetap akan menjadi seorang _hunter_. Mungkin…"

"Boonnie… Mereka dekat. Ayo, berpencar," gumam Eunsook.

Gweboon menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua pun langsung berlari ke arah yang berbeda. Eunsook berlari ke arah kanan. Mencoba memancing perhatian salah satu dari vampir yang berada di dekatnya. Ia tahu hanya ada dua malam ini, jika ia sukses memisahkan mereka, ia akan menghabisi satu dan Gweboon akan menghabisi vampir lainnya.

_Yeoja_ manis itu adalah seorang _hunter_, atau tepatnya pemburu vampir. Mengejutkan? Ya. Usianya 18 tahun, namun Eunsook adalah _hunter_ yang terampil. Panah, busur, pisau-pisau kecil menjadi senjatanya untuk melawan vampir. Jari-jari mungilnya terampil memainkan senjata-senjatanya. Ketepatannya dalam melempar dan memanah adalah senjata utamanya.

Namun, Eunsook hanya memburu vampir liar yang mengganggu. Karena hanya sampai di situlah batas kemampuannya. Ada dua jenis vampir, vampir berdarah murni dan vampir buatan. Vampir buatan ada yang terkontrol dan ada yang tidak. Vampir buatan yang tak terkontrol adalah vampir liar. Tentunya yang mengganggu manusia adalah vampir liar, sehingga harus diburu dan dimusnahkan.

Dan memang, batas kemampuan manusia untuk memburu dan membasmi vampir terbatas. Tidak seperti _werewolf_ yang memang musuh alami vampir. Jenis vampir yang tidak bisa dilawan _hunter_ adalah vammpir berdarah murni, terutama vampir dari klan yang tua dan kuno.

Gweboon juga seorang _hunter_. Umurnya 17 tahun. _Cat_ adalah julukan yang melekat pada sosok _yeoja_ itu. Lincah dan juga mengerikan bila sudah memegang pisau-pisau yang menjadi senjatanya untuk menghabisi vampir.

Dan malam ini, yang menjadi incaran mereka adalah vampir liar.

Eunsook mempercepat larinya, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk melesatkan panahnya. Ia mengambil busur dari punggungnya dan sebuah anak panah. Ia berhenti sejenak di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang dan mengangkat busur, lengkap dengan anak panah yang sudah ia siapkan. Mengarahkan busurnya ke atas, ke arah pohon. Ia menarik tali busurnya kuat-kuat dan memicingkan mata bulan sabitnya.

SET!

"Kkhh!"

Eunsook tersenyum, dari suara itu, ia tahu bahwa panahnya berhasil mengenai sasarannya. Ia mengambil anak panah lainnya, kali ini Eunsook bermaksud untuk menghabisi vampir itu. Ia harus memanah tepat di jantung vampir, tapi sulit untuk membidiknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia harus menunggu vampir itu muncul ke hadapannya.

SYUT!

"Akh!"

Sesosok vampir muncul dari kegelapan. Vampir itu adalah seorang _namja_ dewasa. Penampilannya berantakan dan mengerikan. Matanya merah darah dan kulitnya berwarna sangat pucat. Khas vampir. _Namja_ itu menatap penuh amarah pada Eunsook yang telah berhasil melukai tangan kananya dengan panahnya. Tapi, sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Mata merahnya menatap liar pada Eunsook.

Darah.

Ada darah yang mengalir di pipi _chubby_ Eunsook. Darah yang berasal dari goresan luka akibat gesekan antara kulitnya dan pisau yang dilempar oleh vampir tadi. Ini di luar perkiraannya. Ia tak menyangka pisau yang tadi ia gunakan malah diambil vampir itu dan dibuat untuk menyerangnya.

Eunsook tahu, darah adalah stimulus bagi seorang vampir. Dan begitu melihat darah segar… vampir akan bertambah ganas dan akan sulit untuk menghentikannya. Eunsook tahu itu dan ia merasa menyesal memutuskan untuk berpencar. Tahu begini ia tidak akan meminta Gweboon untuk berpencar.

Eunsook cepat-cepat mengambil anak panah terakhir dan memasangnya pada busurnya. Terburu-buru, ditariknya tali busurnya, takut vampir itu akan menyerangnya karena darahnya.

SYUUUT!

"Sial!" Eunsook mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Jumlah vampir liar yang berkeliaran di hutan malam ini di luar perkiraannya. Senjatanya sudah habis dan staminanya juga berkurang banyak. Ia harus lari sebelum menjadi santapan vampir itu. Harusnya vampir itu adalah vampir terakhir yang harus ia habisi malam ini.

Dan sayangnya, panah terakhir yang ia lesatkan meleset.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Jantung Eunsook seakan berhenti berdetak. Vampir itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tangan kanannya dicekal begitu kuat oleh vampir itu. Mata bulan sabitnya membelalak lebar.

"Darah…"

"Le-Lepas! Darahku tidak enak, sungguh!"

Terlambat. Vampir itu memojokkan Eunsook ke pohon. Punggung Eunsook membentur pohon itu. Kedua lengannya ditahan oleh vampir itu. Ketakutan terlihat jelas di mata hazelnya. Ia tak pernah berada dalam situasi ini selama ia menjadi _hunter_.

_Tamatlah aku_… batin Eunsook ketakutan. Ia memejamkan matanya, tak berani menatap vampir di hadapannya.

Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan tangan vampir yang mencekalnya menghilang. Eunsook membuka kedua matanya. Ia membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tercekat. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh jangkung mencengkram leher vampir yang tadi menyerang Eunsook. Aura yang dikeluarkannya begitu menakutkan, sampai Eunsook sendiri merasa merinding. Tubuhnya seakan-akan menjadi kaku karena merasakan hawa dari _namja_ jangkung itu.

"Tidak perlu mencoba lari. Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku." _Namja_ itu berkata dengan nada rendah. Eunsook melihat ada seringai tercetak di paras _namja_ jangkung itu.

"ARRRGGHHHHH!"

BRUUKKH!  
Vampir itu terhempas ke tanah. Mata merahnya membeliak lebar. Sebuah pisau berukuran kecil berwarna perak menancap tepat di dadanya. Tewas. Ya, sudah dipastikan vampir itu sudah dalam kondisi tak bernyawa.

"Kuharap kau tidak lari dariku, Nona."

Suara itu berubah menjadi lembut dan halus. Eunsook menatap ke arah _namja_ jangkung yang baru saja "menolongnya" itu. Mata bulan sabitnya mengamati baik-baik _namja_ itu. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menelan ludahnya, tahu mahkluk apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Kau bisa mengartikannya sebagai percuma kalau kau melarikan diri dariku, Nona."

"A-Apa maumu?"

_Namja_ itu bergerak cepat. Mendadak ia sudah berada di depan Eunsook. Eunsook kali ini bisa melihat jelas wajah _namja_ itu. Tampan. _Namja_ itu sangat tampan. Rambutnya berwarna raven. Irisnya berwarna obsidian nan kelam dan indah. Kulitnya tampak pucat. Senyuman tergurat di paras tampannya.

"Sepertinya kau bisa menebak siapa aku," gumam _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ itu tampak sempurna. Tubuhnya jangkung dan terlihat kekar. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka. Kakinya dibalut oleh celana kain berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Astaga, banyak _yeoja_ akan jatuh hati melihat penampilannya yang begitu sempurna. Tapi Eunsook tahu betul, mahkluk apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"_Pureblood_."

"Kau _hunter_ yang pintar… Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat ada seorang _yeoja_ cantik menjadi _hunter_, hm?" _Namja_ itu terkekeh pelan.

"Pergi, vampir." Eunsook menatap tajam pada _namja_ atau sebut saja vampir _pureblood_ atau vampir darah murni itu.

"Aku mau saja pergi… Tapi, bau darahmu mengundangku," kata _namja_ itu.

"_M-Mwo_?" Eunsook membelalakkan matanya mendengarkan pengakuan vampir di hadapannya itu.

"Kubilang, bau darahmu mengundangku, Nona…" _Namja_ itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Eunsook, mengkungkung _yeoja_ itu supaya tak bisa kabur darinya. Ia mendekatkan parasnya pada paras Eunsook yang entah sejak kapan mulai merona merah.

Jantung Eunsook berdetak kencang. Bukan, jantungnya berdetak kencang bukan karena takut. Ia tak tahu mengapa jantungnya bisa berdetak kencang. Apakah karena vampir tampan ini? Parasnya semakin merona merah saat _namja_ itu berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Bau darahmu sangat membuatku haus. Kurasa darahmu pastilah manis seperti wajahmu, bukan?"

"Le-Lepaskan aku." Eunsook memohon. Ia tahu, vampir di depannya adalah vampir yang beradab. Tapi, vampir itu menginginkan darahnya.

"Kau takut padaku? Tenang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Nona… Siapa namamu?" tanya _namja_ itu dengan lembut.

Eunsook menelan ludahnya. Hawa _namja_ tampan itu terlalu mengerikan. Ia terpaksa menurut padanya. "Le-Lee Eunsook."

"Nama yang cantik. Sesuai untukmu."

"A-Ah…" Eunsook melenguh pelan ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya yang terluka. Menatap dengan pandangan horor pada vampir yang tengah mengurung tubuhnya itu. Vampir itu menjilat darah yang mengalir dari pipinya sampai bersih.

"_Sweet_," gumam _namja_ itu. "_You have the sweetest blood_."

"Le-Lepaskan aku! Pergi!" Eunsook meronta minta dilepaskan, namun sepertinya _namja_ itu benar-benar sudah mengunci gerakannya, ia tak bisa bergerak. Kakinya juga terasa sangat lemas.

_Namja_ itu terkekeh melihat pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh Eunsook. Menurutnya, tingkah Eunsook sangat… menggemaskan. Wajah _yeoja_ itu benar-benar imut dan menggemaskan. Pipi _chubby_ yang memerah dan juga bibir mungil yang di_pout_kan.

"Jadilah milikku, Lee Eunsook."

DEG!

Eunsook membelalakkan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada vampir di depannya. "A-Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, Eunsook-_ssi_. Jadilah milikku," jawab _namja_ itu dengan tegas. Mata obsidiannya menyuratkan ketegasan dari ucapannya. Tanpa membiarkan Eunsook memberontak, jari panjangnya melepaskan kancing pakaian yang dikenakan Eunsook. Dua kancing. _Namja_ itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Akh!" Eunsook menjerit ketika merasakan kulitnya terkoyak. _Namja_ tampan yang tadi menolongnya itu menggigit permukaan kulit di atas dada kirinya, lalu menjilatnya. Tak selesai sampai di situ, _namja_ itu meletakkan tangannya di atas bekas gigitannya dan menekannya sedikit kuat.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Eunsook menatap horor pada _namja_ tampan itu.

_Namja_ itu menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Eunsook. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari bekas gigitannya, dan mengusap bekas itu dengan lembut. "Kau akan tahu nanti," jawabnya sambil mengancingkan kembali pakaian Eunsook.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Gweboon menjerit kencang. Vampir yang tadinya menjerat tubuhnya ditarik dan dihempaskan menjauh darinya. _Yeoja_ bermata kucing itu terjatuh ke tanah. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tenggorokannya tercekat, ia tak bisa berkata-kata.

Seorang _namja_ muda berdiri di depannya. Parasnya benar-benar rupawan, namun terlihat dingin. Dan tepat di bawah _namja_ itu, ada vampir yang tadi hendak dihabisinya, namun gagal karena serangannya tidak tepat sasaran dan malah Gweboon yang hampir menjadi santapan vampir itu.

"Aku tak mau melakukan adegan sadis di depan seorang _yeoja_, jadi kupikir…"

JLEEB!  
"ARRRGHHH!"

"Pisau saja."

Vampir itu pun tewas dengan pisau tertancap di jantungnya. _Namja_ yang membunuhnya itu mengalihkan mata bulan sabitnya pada _yeoja_ manis yang ada di depannya. Ia berjalan mendekati _yeoja_ itu.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut.

Gweboon terdiam sejenak. Mata kucingnya tak berkedip memandang _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Kau…"

_Namja_ itu tersenyum lembut. "Terkejut? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," katanya, masih dengan nada yang lembut.

Gweboon tak bisa berkata-kata. Oh, ia yakin siapa _namja_ di depannya ini dan mahkluk apa ia. Namun, keadaan ini terlalu membuatnya terkejut. _Yeoja_ cantik itu tidak menolak saat _namja_ rupawan di depannya itu membantunya berdiri. Matanya masih terpaku pada paras rupawan _namja_ itu. Bukan, ia tidak terpesona.

"Jinki-_sunbae_…"

_Namja_ itu tertawa pelan mendengarkan ucapan Gweboon. "Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa _dancer_ kebangaan sekolah kita… adalah seorang _hunter_."

Gweboon terdiam mendengar ucapan _namja_ itu. Matanya menatap tajam pada _namja_ yang disebutnya Jinki itu. "Seharusnya aku sadar dari kulit pucatmu, Jinki-_sunbae_… Harusnya aku tahu kau itu… vampir."

"_Pureblood_, Gweboon-_ssi_. Aku bisa menyamarkan hawa vampirku dan bersikap manusiawi," jawab_ namja_ tampan itu.

Gweboon mengamati _namja_ itu baik-baik. Ia tahu siapa itu Jinki. Di sekolahnya, Jinki adalah Ketua Murid dan merupakan siswa berprestasi, saingan berat Eunsook dalam hal akademis. Tapi ia tak pernah melihatnya dari dekat, ia kelas 2 SMA, Jinki dan Eunsook kelas 3 SMA.

_Fans_ Jinki sangat banyak di sekolah. Pandai, berwibawa, kaya raya dan juga tampan. Tapi Gweboon harus mengakuinya, Jinki memang tampan dan rupawan. Matanya berbentuk bulan sabit dan irisnya berwarna obsidian kelam. Pipinya _chubby_. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua. Oh, terlebih sekarang ia tidak memakai seragam, namun kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana _jeans_.

Tampan. Ah, ciri khas vampir _pureblood_ yang dianugerahi perawakan tubuh yang sempurna dan wajah yang menarik, tampan atau pun cantik.

"Ah, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada yang terluka?" tanya Jinki.

"_Ne_, aku tidak apa-apa. _Gamsahamnida _sudah menolongku. Tapi… kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Gweboon penasaran. Tak mungkin Jinki menyerangnya setelah ini. Vampir _pureblood_ adalah vampir yang beradab dan tidak akan sembarangan meminum darah manusia.

"Anggap saja aku sedang berjalan-jalan di malam hari dan kebetulan menemukan _yeoja_ cantik sedang memburu vampir liar," jawab Jinki sambil terkekeh pelan. "Dan aku tertarik pada bau darahmu."

Gweboon terkesiap mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh kakak kelasnya itu. Ia segera melangkah mundur, mencoba menghindar dari Jinki. Jinki tetap tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku tidak sedang haus," kata vampir tampan itu. "Kalau aku menginginkan darahmu, sudah dari dulu aku akan melakukannya di sekolah. Kalau kau mau tahu, bau darahmu sangat menggiurkan bagiku."

"Ternyata kau masih beradab."

"Tentu saja. Aku anak dari klan vampir yang manusiawi dan beradab."

Gweboon terdiam sesaat, tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Astaga, Jinki terlihat baik di matanya, walaupun ia vampir. Entahlah, ia tak pernah mengenal Jinki sebelumnya dan ia bukan _fans_ Jinki. Ia hanya tahu _namja_ itu punya senyuman manis yang indah dan sifat yang baik, kalau teman-temannya benar. Oh, jangan lupakan, Jinki masih _single_.

"Ng?"

Gweboon terkejut saat menyadari ada tangan dingin yang mendarat di pipinya. Tangan Jinki. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Di detik berikutnya, pandangan matanya terkunci karena pandangan mata Jinki. Pandangan yang lembut. Pandangan yang tak pernah didapatkan oleh Gweboon dari seorang _namja_.

Gweboon adalah diva di sekolahnya, primadona. Banyak _namja_ yang menjadi _fans_nya, namun bagi Gweboon, mereka bukan menyukai Gweboon yang asli. Mereka menyukai penampilan Gweboon dan ketenarannya sebagai seorang _dancer_ di sekolahnya. _Single_. Status Gweboon untuk saat ini.

Oh, mengapa Eunsook tidak menjadi primadona? Masih rahasia.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menjadi _hunter_, Gweboon-_ssi_. Pekerjaan itu sangat berbahaya. Aku sudah pernah melihat banyak _hunter_ tewas," kata Jinki lembut. "Kau seorang _yeoja_. Dan bau darahmu terlalu mengundang banyak vampir."

Gweboon terdiam. Jinki memang benar. Ia tahu bau darahnya mengundang banyak vampir, tapi ia bersikukuh menjadi seorang _hunter_. Kalau bukan demi tujuannya, Gweboon pasti tidak akan mau.

"Aku punya alasan untuk tetap menjadi seorang _hunter_," sahut Gweboon.

Jinki hanya tersenyum misterius mendengar ucapan Gweboon. "Itu hakmu untuk menentukannya. Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati. Tidak semua vampir _pureblood_ baik, dan kau tidak bisa melawan mereka.

"Contohnya, iblis yang sekarang ada di belakang kita."

Gweboon terkesiap melihat pemandangan di balik punggung Jinki. Seorang _namja_ bertubuh jangkung tampak menggendong sesosok _yeoja_ yang tampak pasrah. Gweboon mengenali sosok _yeoja_ yang ada di gendongan _namja_ itu. Mata kucingnya membelalak lebar.

"_Eonnie_!"

Gweboon merasa tubuhnya ditahan Jinki. Ia tak bisa berlari untuk menolong Eunsook. Dan tubuhnya mulai merinding merasakan aura dari _namja_ jangkung yang menggendong kakak kesayangannya itu. Ia tahu bahwa _namja_ itu vampir dan dari sosok serta auranya yang sangat kuat itu, _namja_ itu vampir _pureblood_.

"Berhenti menyebutku iblis, Jinki."

Jinki tertawa mendengar ucapan dari _namja_ jangkung itu. "Aku hanya bercanda, tapi banyak yang menjulukimu seperti itu, _Hyung_. Tapi kurasa julukan itu memang benar."

_Namja_ jangkung itu memutar bola matanya, lalu berjalan mendekati Jinki dan Gweboon. "Kalau aku iblis, kau juga iblis, bodoh."

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan pada _Eonnie_, brengsek!" Gweboon berteriak pada _namja_ jangkung yang mendekatinya dan Jinki. Ia meronta-ronta dari cekalan Jinki yang menahan tubuhnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Eunsook, menurutnya. Eunsook terlihat pasrah dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali, seperti membatu.

_Namja_ jangkung itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Jinki memutar bola matanya. "_Hyung_, kau tahu _Eomma_ tidak suka kau melakukannya."

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, _yeoja_ ini akan memberontak terus dan kalau ia sampai jatuh?"

"Kau bisa menahannya, _Hyung_."

"Lupakan saja dan jangan lapor pada _Eomma_. Kau bisa turun sekarang, Eunsook-_ssi_," kata _namja_ itu, beralih berbicara dengan lembut pada _yeoja_ di gendongannya. Perlahan menurunkan tubuh Eunsook supaya ia bisa berpijak di tanah.

"_Eonnie_!"

Gweboon melepaskan diri dari Jinki lalu menghampiri Eunsook. "_Eonnie gwenchana_?" tanyanya khawatir.

"_Gwenchana_, tak perlu khawatir Bonnie_, _aku baik-baik saja," jawab Eunsook.

Gweboon menatap tajam pada dua vampir di depannya. Curiga bahwa kedua vampir itu memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dan bermaksud memanfaatkannya dan Eunsook. Jinki tidak terlihat berbahaya, tapi vampir yang tadi menggendong Eunsook yang menurutnya berbahaya.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang sekarang, Nona. Kita akan bertemu lagi, secepatnya," kata _namja_ jangkung itu. Ia membalikkan badannya. "Jinki."

"_Ne, Hyung_." Jinki paham apa yang diinginkan _namja_ jangkung yang notabene adalah kakak kandungnya itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku belum memberitahukan namaku. Jung Changmin. Ingat itu, Lee Eunsook, karena kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi," kata _namja_ itu, sembari menoleh dan menyeringai ke arah Eunsook, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam.

* * *

"_Mwo_? Kau menandainya, _Hyung_?"

Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarkan penuturan dari kakak kandungnya. _Namja_ itu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Diikuti sang kakak yang memilih duduk di sebelahnya. Sang kakak hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Jinki."

"Kau terlalu cepat, _Hyung_. Persis seperti _Appa_, tidak sabaran. Lagipula kau tidak punya banyak saingan untuk mendapatkannya, mengingat bagaimana penampilan Lee Eunsook di sekolah." Jinki menggeleng.

Changmin menyeringai mendengarkan ucapan sang adik. Ia mengusap rambut cokelat gelap adiknya. "Aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, Jinki. Aku tidak akan menandainya sembarangan kalau aku tidak punya alasan khusus."

"Terserahmu, _Hyung_. Aku melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri." Jinki tersenyum misterius.

"Kau sepertinya yakin dia akan terjerat denganmu," kata Changmin.

"Tentu… Kedua _yeoja_ itu… tidak akan bisa lari dari kita, _Hyungie_."

Kedua _namja _tampan itu menyeringai iblis.

* * *

"_Eonnie_, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gweboon. Ia dan Eunsook masuk ke dalam rumah tempat mereka tinggal untuk saat ini. Rumah yang cukup besar dan tampak nyaman ditinggali.

"Entahlah, Boonnie," jawab Eunsook sekedarnya. _Yeoja_ berwajah manis itu menghela napasnya. Dada kirinya terasa panas dan sakit. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya pada Gweboon.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan memanggil _Eomma_."

Eunsook menghela napas mendengar ucapan Gweboon. Ia tersenyum pada _yeoja_ bermata kucing itu. "_Gwenchana_. Kurasa hanya kelelahan. Sebaiknya kita tidur, Boonnie. Aku ke kamar dulu," kata _yeoja_ itu.

Eunsook berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Gweboon yang masih kebingungan. Ia tidak mau merepotkan keluarga angkatnya kalau mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Ya, Eunsook adalah anak yatim piatu, demikian juga dengan Gweboon.

Mereka diasuh oleh pasangan Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu, pasangan _hunter_ yang cukup kuat. Yoochun sendiri adalah pemimpin organisasi _hunter_ yang terkuat saat ini. Sayangnya, pasangan suami istri itu tidak dikaruniai seorang anak pun. Maka dari itu mereka mengangkat Eunsook dan juga Gweboon menjadi anak mereka.

Eunsook tahu kalau ibu angkatnya, Junsu menyayangi mereka berdua seperti anak kandungnya sendiri dan sering heboh kalau ia dan Gweboon terluka. Maka dari itu Eunsook tidak mau memberitahu siapa pun mengenai apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan rasa sakit di bagian dada kirinya itu.

"Urgh…" Eunsook meringis menahan rasa sakit setelah ia sudah masuk di kamarnya. Sangat sakit, rasanya seperti terbakar.

_Yeoja_ manis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram dada kirinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Jung Changmin padanya tadi sampai ia merasa kesakitan seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, Jung Changmin adalah vampir yang berbahaya. Entah apa yang dilakukan _namja_ itu tadi, ia sempat tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Arghh…"Eunsook merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Rasanya seperti terbakar. Mata bulan sabitnya terpejam erat. Sakit yang ia rasakan tampaknya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Arrrgghhh!"

Dalam sekejap, rasa sakit itu menghilang. Panas tubuhnya menurun secara drastis. Eunsook terengah-engah. Mata bulan sabitnya kembali terbuka. Ia menatap kedua tangannya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya pun terasa baik-baik saja. Dada kirinya pun tidak terasa sakit lagi.

"Ah…" Eunsook beranjak dari ranjangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lengket dan basah oleh keringat. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi di kamarnya(perlu diketahui, Yoochun adalah pengusaha yang cukup sukses., menutupi kedoknya sebagai seorang _hunter_, dan karena ia menyayangi kedua putri angkatnya, mereka dibuatkan kamar pribadi lengkap dengan kamar mandinya).

Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mandi, hanya membasuh tubuhnya dengan air. Ia membuka kaus hitam dan celana hitam yang dikenakannya. Dan detik berikutnya, ia terkejut saat melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cerminnya. Tubuhnya mematung melihat cerminannya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak menuju ke arah dada kirinya.

Simbol. Ada simbol sayap yang bentuknya seperti sayap kelelawar besar di dada kirinya, tepat di bekas gigitan vampir _pureblood_ yang ia temui tadi. Simbol itu tidak besar, kecil tidak tahu simbol apa itu, tapi sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan perkataan Changmin. Perkataan yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"_Jadilah milikku, Lee Eunsook."_

* * *

"Woaah… Si Cantik dan si Buruk Rupa datang bersama lagi."

"Mereka kan saudara angkat?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Heh, buruk rupa! Menyingkirklah! Kau tidak pantas berjalan di sebelah Diva kami!"

"_Yeoja _tak tahu malu. Dia pikir dia cantik?"

"Aku akan malu punya saudara angkat seburuk itu."

"Dia benar-benar sangat jelek."

Gunjingan-gunjingan tak mengenakkan itu terdengar di telinga Gweboon dan Eunsook. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama memasuki sekolah mereka, _SM Senior High School_. Ah, gunjingan itu ditujukan bagi mereka berdua. Si Buruk Rupa yang dimaksud adalah Eunsook dan si Cantik atau Diva yang dimaksud Gweboon.

Ah, mengapa begitu?

Gweboon berpenampilan khas gadis SMA biasa. Kemeja dikeluarkan, ia memakai rompi tetap ia tak mengancingkan _blazer_nya. Rambutnya yang cokelat muda terurai dengan indahnya, dihias oleh jepit berwarna _pink_. Hanya seperti itu saja, Gweboon sudah tampak cantik dan manis.

Eunsook? Kemeja dimasukkan ke dalam roknya, rompinya rapi, _blazer_ dikancingkan penuh. Rambutnya yang berwarna karamel dikepang panjang di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Poninya menutupi dahinya. Dan tentu saja… kacamata besar, tebal dan berbentuk bulat. Culun. Buruk rupa. Ah, itu pandangan mereka, karena wajah Eunsook tertutup oleh kacamatanya dan gaya rambutnya yang sangat kuno itu.

"Ck! Yak! Beraninya kalian bicara seperti itu tentang _Eonnie_ku?" Gweboon mendelik ke arah para _namja _dan _yeoja_ yang menggunjingkan dirinya dan Eunsook.

"Boonnie…"

"Mereka keterlaluan, _Eonnie_," kata Gweboon pada Eunsook yang berbisik padanya.

"Biarkan saja."

Gweboon menghela napas mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Ia tetap memelototi kumpulan _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang dianggapnya kurang ajar itu.

"Kami berkata apa adanya. Kakakmu itu memang buruk rupa, seharusnya kau menjauh darinya dan berteman dengan kami," kata salah satu _yeoja_ itu.

"Yak! Kurang ajar!"

"Boonnie."

"Kalian harusnya mengaca dulu, hah! Memangnya kenapa kalau _Eonnie_ku tidak secantik aku? Ia lebih baik daripada kalian yang tidak punya hati," gertak Gweboon sinis.

"Ada keributan apa pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Suara lembut yang bernada tegas itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ji-Jinki_-su-sunbae_…" Nyali mereka langsung ciut melihat seorang _namja_ berparas rupawan tiba-tiba saja datang menginterupsi mereka.

Jinki adalah Ketua Dewan Murid di _SM SHS_. Banyak yang segan padanya, dan banyak _yeoja_ berusaha untuk selalu bertingkah baik di depannya, cari muka. Yah, Jinki memang _namja_ idaman bukan?

"Ada apa sampai Ketua Dewan yang sibuk sampai datang kemari?" tanya Gweboon sinis pada Jinki.

"Aku hanya mendengar keributan. Toh urusan murid di sini termasuk tanggung jawabku. Kalian kembali ke kelas saja, karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai," jawab Jinki sambil tersenyum manis pada Gweboon.

"Baiklah. _Eonnie, _nanti kutunggu." Gweboon bergegas berjalan meninggalkan vampir tampan yang semalam menolongnya itu, berlari ke kelasnya di gedung untuk murid kelas 11.

"_Gomawo," _kata Eunsook lalu meninggalkan Jinki dan gerombolan yang tadi menggunjingkan dirinya. Lebih baik ia tidak berurusan dengan mereka, Jinki juga seorang vampir, dan kemungkinan besar, Jinki adalah adik dari vampir yang ditemuinya kemarin, karena marga mereka sama, walaupun secara fisik dan wajah mereka berbeda.

Eunsook berjalan ke kelasnya. Ia segera memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya, seperti biasa. Ia duduk sendirian, berhubung jumlah murid di kelasnya ganjil dan tidak ada yang mau duduk dengannya(ia "buruk rupa", ingat?). Eunsook meletakkan tasnya di kursi, lalu duduk. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya, lalu mulai membacanya.

Eunsook memiliki alasan mengapa ia memilih berpenampilan seperti ini di sekolahnya. Ia adalah _yeoja_ yang lembut dan ramah. Fisik dan wajahnya pun menarik. Namun, ia adalah _hunter_. Ia memilih untuk tidak mencolok di antara teman-temannya dan menyembunyikan identitasnya, lebih baik daripada ia berteman dan teman-temannya tahu mengenai identitasnya sebagai seorang _hunter_.

Ah, apalagi perlu diingat, ia _hunter_ rahasia. Ia menyembunyikan sosok aslinya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa gadis culun dan norak di _SM SHS_ adalah seorang _hunter_. Dan ia tak mau menarik perhatian dari para _namja_.

"Kelas harap tenang!"

Suara dari salah satu guru Eunsook, Song-_seongsaenim_ menggema di ruangan. Eunsook memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan buku biologi, karena materi pelajarannya adalah biologi. Ia segera mengalihkan pandanganya ke depan, melihat guru pelajaran ini.

"Mulai hari ini, kalian akan diajar oleh guru baru, hanya guru sementara karena saya akan mengambil cuti hamil dan melahirkan. Kalian akan diajari sampai waktu kelulusan nanti." _Yeoja_ yang merupakan guru biologi itu membuat pernyataan yang membuat seisi kelas menjadi ribut.

"Changmin-ah, masuklah."

DEG!  
Jantung Eunsook seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar nama Changmin. Atensinya terfokus ke arah pintu. Seorang _namja_ bertubuh jangkung memasuki ruang kelas. Seluruh murid langsung berteriak ribut melihat kemunculan _namja_ yang akan menjadi guru sementara mereka.

"KYAAAA!"

"TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Jeritan dari murid _yeoja_ langsung menggema ketika _namja_ itu berdiri di depan mereka, di samping Song -_seongsaenim_. _Namja_ itu berwajah tampan, sangat tampan. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam legam yang lengannya digulung sampai di bagian sikunya dan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru tua. Membalut sempurna tubuhnya yang kekar.

Ah, semua _yeoja_ kecuali Lee Eunsook yang seakan membantu melihat _namja_ di depannya. Sekilas ia melihat _namja_ itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Eunsook yakin, bahwa ia tahu siapa _namja_ yang menjadi guru biologi mereka yang baru itu. Namun, rasa syok yang menimpanya benar-benar membuatnya terpaku dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu, Changmin-ah."

"_Annyeonghaseo,_ semuanya. Aku guru biologi pengganti Song-_seongsaenim_ untuk beberapa bulan ini, Jung Changmin _imnida_."

* * *

A/N: Aneh ya? Di sini, Jinki sama Eunsook tidak punya hubungan darah, oke? Changmin itu kakaknya Jinki, lebih tua 3 tahun dibanding Jinki. Jinki sama Eunsook seumuran, Gweboon lebih muda setahun dibanding Eunsook.

Kenapa Eunsook kemampuannya memanah? Boleh dibilang, terinspirasi dari _Hunger Games, _dan Onew pernah bilang, dia suka main _dart_, jadi panah aja. Gweboon asal, tapi pisau cocok buat dia.

Jinki bayangin aja kayak di Ring Ding Dong, Changmin kayak di Keep Your Head Down/sekarang. Oh ya, _fic_ ini bisa naik _rating_ kalau _bloody scene_nya udah lebih parah, tapi nggak ada _lemon_, _smut_ dll... Karena mereka itu kan _namja-yeoja_, Meiko nggak suka aja kalau mereka seks di luar nikah(_yaoi_ masih bisalah buat Meiko). _Mianhe _buat yang ini...

Ya udah, kalau pengen lanjut...

_Review please!_

Meiko Hoshiyori

* * *

NB: Kalau kalian mau kontak sama Meiko, twitter: Mvp_MHoshiyori, fb: Meiko Hoshiyori


	2. Chapter 2: Warning

**Fated**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Frienship, Family**

**Pair: ChangSook(main), JinBoon, and the others**

**Warning: Vampfict! Switchgender! Brother complex! Typo(S)!**

* * *

A/N: _Mian_, baru sempet apdet sekarang. _Review _yang pake akun bakal kubales lewat pm ^^ Sisanya nanti di bawah aja, penasaran kan, sama ceritanya? Yuk, baca :D

_Don't like don't read?_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Warning

"Baiklah semuanya, selamat berkenalan dan belajar dengan guru baru kalian." Song-_seongsaenim_ meninggalkan ruang kelas yang masih sangat berisik.

Changmin tersenyum pada seisi kelas. "Kalian boleh memanggilku Changmin-_seongsaenim_, jangan terlalu formal. Apa ada pertanyaan mengenai diriku?" tanyanya. Mata obsidiannya memandang Eunsook yang masih mematung.

"Berapa umur _seongsaenim_?"

Changmin tertawa mendengarnya. "21 tahun. Aku masih kuliah, namun kuliahku sedang libur."

"Kenapa nama marga _Seongsaenim_ mirip dengan…"

"Ah, Jung Jinki? Dia adik kandungku." Changmin tahu yang dimaksud adalah Jinki, marga Jung bukanlah marga yang sering ditemui.

"_Mwo_?"

"Kyaaa! Pantas dia keren seperti Jinki-_ssi_!"

"Benar-benar keluarga yang sempurna. Astaga, mereka berdua sangat tampan!"

Dan kelas menjadi semakin ribut. Sangat ribut malah. Para _yeoja_ langsung bergosip ria dengan profil guru baru mereka dan memuji ketampanannya, para _namja_ sepertinya tak suka dengan para _yeoja_ yang terlalu memuja guru baru itu.

'Seperti dugaanku…' gumam Eunsook dalam hatinya. Ia satu-satunya yang tetap berwajah _poker face_, untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"_Seongsaenim! _Apa _Seongsaenim_ punya _yeojachingu_?" tanya salah satu _yeoja_, mengedipkan matanya genit pada Changmin.

Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Aku tidak punya seorang _yeojachingu_."

"Kyaa!"

"Aku mau jadi _yeojachingu_nya!"

"_Aniyo! _Aku yang akan menjadi _yeojachingu_nya!"

Eunsook benar-benar menjadi semakin kesal dengan _namja_ jangkung itu. Memang sih, harus diakuinya bahwa _namja _di depannya sangat tampan, tapi bukan berarti ia harus menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan para _yeoja_ genit di kelasnya itu. Ayolah, waktu mereka seharusnya dihabiskan untuk belajar, hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi sebelum ujian kelulusan.

"_Seongsaenim_! Pelajaran biologi apa yang paling _Seongsaenim_ sukai! Tapi _Seongsaenim_ harus jujur!" teriak seorang murid _namja_.

Changmin tetap memasang wajah tersenyum. Tidak ada kegugupan sama sekali. Yah, pertanyaan ini memang menjerumuskan, rata-rata _namja_ menyukai pelajaran reproduksi. Tapi, tak mereka duga, jawaban Changmin bukanlah reproduksi.

"Darah."

'Tentu saja, itu kan makananmu sehari-hari,' batin Eunsook.

"Mengapa? Reproduksi memang mengasyikkan, namun bagiku mempelajari darah lebih mengasyikkan. Darah dapat digunakan untuk meneliti berbagai macam. Idetifikasi manusia dapat dilakukan dengan darah. Bukankah mempelajari darah sangat menyenangkan?"

Seisi kelas menjadi hening mendengarkan ucapan Changmin. Baru kali ini ada guru yang suka mempelajari darah, setahu mereka. Mereka semua heran, kecuali Eunsook yang sudah menduganya. Vampir mana yang tak suka dengan cairan berwarna merah itu?

"Ah, kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, aku akan melanjutkannya dengan mengabsen kalian. Tolong angkat tangan bagi kalian yang namanya kusebutkan, aku mencoba mengenali murid-murid di sini," kata Changmin. Ia duduk dan mengambil buku mengenai siswa kelas ini, kelas 2-C.

Changmin mengabsennya satu per satu. Kebanyakan murid _yeoja_ bereaksi terlalu hiperbolik saat Changmin menyebut nama mereka. Para _namja_ bersikap biasa saja. Sampai…

"Lee Eunsook."

Eunsook dengan terpaksa mengangkat tangannya. Ia sadar Changmin menyeringai ke arahnya. Changmin mengenalinya. _Namja_ itu terdiam sejenak. Tidak seperti lainnya, ia selalu melanjutkan mengabsen tanpa bertanya apa pun dan diam. Namun kali ia terlihat berpikir setelah memanggil nama Eunsook.

"Menurut catatan nilai di sini, nilaimu adalah yang tertinggi di kelas. Temui aku di ruanganku sepulang sekolah ini, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," kata Changmin dengan tegas dan nada memerintah.

"_N-Ne Seongsaenim_."

* * *

Eunsook menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia memandang pintu ruangan untuk guru biologi kelas 3. _SM SHS_ merupakan sekolah yang kaya. Sebagian besar dari muridnya pun berasal dari kalangan orang kaya. Berhubung orang tua angkat Eunsook dan Gweboon adalah orang kaya, mereka masuk ke sekolah ini.

Dan naasnya, Eunsook masuk ke kelas yang isinya adalah _yeoja_ centil dan genit juga sinis dan _namja_ mesum. Tidak banyak yang mau berteman dengan _yeoja_ culun sepertinya. Dan ia bersyukur tidak ada _namja_ yang mau mendekatinya. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Eunsook memiliki wajah yang manis dan imut di balik kacamatanya dan fisik yang terbentuk indah di balik seragamnya.

"Masuk saja."

Eunsook terkejut ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia menarik napas, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan guru yang kini ditempati oleh Jung Changmin. Dan baru saja ia mengambil satu langkah, tubuhnya sudah ditarik dan didorong hingga punggungnya mengenai dinding kosong. Dan tanpa ia sadari, pintu ruangan sudah ditutup dan dikunci.

"_Se-Seongsaenim_… A-Apa maksud A-Anda me-memanggil saya?" tanya Eunsook tergagap. Tubuhnya terhimpit antara tembok dan tubuh vampir yang menjadi guru biologinya itu.

Changmin tertawa. Kedua tangannya diletakkanya di sisi kepala Eunsook. "Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Eunsook… _My sweet hunter_…"

"A-Apa yang A-Anda bicarakan? Sa-Saya tidak paham…" Eunsook mencoba untuk berkelit. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

Changmin menyeringai melihat wajah Eunsook yang memerah. "Lee Eunsook… _Yeoja_ culun yang selalu meraih peringkat pertama di kelas… adalah seorang _hunter_ dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda."

"A-Anda salah orang, _Se-Seongsaenim_."

"Penciumanku tidak pernah salah, Eunsook. Jangan membantah kenyataannya."

Jemari panjang milik Changmin melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakan oleh Eunsook dengan cepat. Dan tanpa Eunsook sadari, kepangan rambutnya sudah terlepas. Rambut karamelnya yang bergelombang terurai dengan indahnya di bahunya. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah Eunsook yang sama dengan si buruk rupa.

"Jangan membantah, Eunsook. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapa pun."

Eunsook menundukkan kepalanya. _Namja_ ini benar-benar berbahaya. Vampir ini menginginkannya. Dan entah mengapa, Eunsook tak kuasa melawannya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku. Kakinya seakan diikat, tidak bisa bergerak.

"A-Apa ya-yang mau ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Eunsook ketakutan.

Changmin menyeringai mendengarnya. "Tidak ada. Hanya memastikan bahwa segelnya aktif."

Eunsook membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Se…gel?"

"Yang ada di dada kirimu. Segel klan Jung. Ah, segelku, tepatnya, karena aku yang membuatnya. Segel ini menjadi tanda kau milikku. Kau tak pernah mendengar soal segel, ya? Yang memiliki kemampuan semacam ini hanya klanku. Dengan segel ini, aku bisa mengaturmu, maksudku tubuhmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bertindak macam-macam padamu."

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Eunsook.

Changmin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Eunsook. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, lalu jemari panjangnya memegang dagu Eunsook dan mendongakkan paras _yeoja_ cantik itu. Mata obsidiannya menatap mata cokelat Eunsook. "Kenapa? Aku tertarik padamu, Lee Eunsook."

"_M-Mwo_?"

"Kita bisa bahas itu nanti lagi. Duduklah, aku mau bicara padamu."

Changmin melepaskan jeratannya dari Eunsook. _Namja_ itu mengambil sebuah cangkir dan mengisinya dengan teh dari sebuah teko. Ia menambahkan sesendok gula dan mengaduknya. Dengan sangat cepat, kalau perlu ditambahkan, bukan dengan kecepatan yang dapat dilihat dengan mata manusia biasa.

Dan begitu Eunsook duduk di kursi di depan meja guru, cangkir teh itu sudah tersedia di depannya. Changmin duduk di kursi guru, di depan Eunsook. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap Eunsook. Eunsook menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap vampir tampan itu.

"Lee Eunsook. Aku sangat penasaran dengan nilai sekolahmu. Malam hari kau menjadi _hunter_, tapi… Kau mampu menyaingi nilai Jinki. Yah, Jinki termasuk jenius untuk kalangan kami."

Eunsook menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku bisa membagi waktuku, dan tidak setiap malam aku keluar rumah dan menjadi _hunter_, _Seongsaenim_."

Changmin tertawa mendengar cara Eunsook memanggilnya. "Jangan terlalu formal denganku, panggil Changmin-_oppa_ saja di luar kelas. Umur kita juga hanya terpaut tiga tahun. Umur asliku, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Kalau hanya itu urusannya, aku pulang. Gweboon sudah menungguku," kata Eunsook.

"Jinki sudah mengantarnya pulang. Jangan khawatir." Changmin tersenyum. Ia dan Jinki sudah mengatur semuanya.

"_M-Mwo_?"

"_Wae_? Kau bisa menanyakan pada _hunter_ bermata kucing itu."

_Drrt… Drrttt…_

Eunsook kontan merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, merasakan benda itu bergetar. Benar saja, ada pesan singkat dari Gweboon.

_From: Gweboonnie_

_Eonnie, _mian_, aku sedang diculik oleh vampir sialan. Katanya _Eonnie_ sedang bertemu dengan guru baru, jadi dia mengantarku pulang. _Mianhe_, _Eonnie. _Dia menyeretku… Nanti aku akan menjemput _Eonnie.

"Nanti kau kuantar pulang. Aku tidak dengar penolakan," kata Changmin sembari menyeringai.

Eunsook menghela napas. "Apa sebenarnya yang kalian inginkan dariku dan Gweboon? Kalian bisa mencari _yeoja_ lain."

"_Yeoja_ lain? Kurasa tidak, karena aku tertarik padamu," jawab Changmin ringan. "Bukan darah yang kucari, Lee Eunsook."

"Tetap saja pada akhirnya kau meminum darahku," tandas Eunsook.

"Kodratku, Lee Eunsook… Aku terlahir seperti ini bukan karena keinginanku, Eunsook," kata Changmin. "Aku juga tahu latar belakangmu."

Eunsook terdiam. Ia menatap Changmin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Bagai-"

"_Pureblood_, keturuan Raja. Semua masalah yang menyangkut hal seperti ini pasti dicatat. Aku tahu kau dan adik angkatmu membenci vampir karena kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Eunsook kali ini benar-benar memilih untuk diam. Ya, ia dan Gweboon sangat membenci vampir. Bangsa itulah yang telah menghancurkan hidup mereka sebagai manusia biasa. _Yeoja_ yang tidak mengerti mengenai vampir menjadi _yeoja_ yang selalu memburu vampir.

"Apa yang kau incar sebenarnya?" tanya Eunsook.

Changmin tersenyum. "Kau. Dan aku juga butuh bantuanmu."

"Kupikir kau tak perlu bantuan apa-apa," jawab Eunsook sinis. "Bukannya kau punya kekuatan sendiri?"

Changmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Eunsook. Ia menyeringai mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Eunsook. "Ah… Kau tahu banyak juga ya mengenai _pureblood_? Tentu aku masih memerlukan bantuanmu."

"_Pureblood_ dianugerahi kemampuan khusus sejak lahir. Kurasa tidak perlu, dan aku sibuk membersihkan kaummu."

"Karena itulah, Nona Lee Eunsook. Keluargaku juga mengincar vampir yang telah menciptakan banyak vampir liar. Kami tidak pernah menemukan siapa yang telah menciptakan mereka. Dan kalau aku benar, mereka kelompok yang sama dengan kelompok yang menyebabkan tragedi itu, Eunsook," terang Changmin.

Eunsook terkejut mendengar penjelasan Changmin. "Tragedi… itu?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Kalau aku benar. Sebaiknya tidak kubahas. Oh, kau harus kuantar pulang. Ayo," katanya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku bisa memaksamu."

Eunsook mendengus. Benar juga, dengan adanya tanda Changmin di dadanya, Changmin bisa mengontrolnya. Percuma juga ia melawan. "Biarkan aku mengatur penampilanku dulu," katanya sembari menyambar kacamatanya dan mengenakannya.

"Perlu bantuan untuk mengepang rambutmu?" tanya Changmin, menawarkan bantuan.

Eunsook menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah biasa melakukannya."

Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan itu sebenarnya bersifat memaksa. Tanpa Eunsook sadari, Changmin sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan mengepang rambutnya dengan rapi, persis seperti sebelumnya. Dan dalam sekejap, penampilan Eunsook telah berubah. Kembali menjadi seorang gadis culun.

"Sebenarnya kau manis juga bila berpenampilan seperti itu, seperti para _namja_ di sini buta," kata Changmin.

"Aku tidak perlu rayuanmu," gumam Eunsook.

Changmin hanya tertawa mendengarnya. _Yeoja_ di hadapannya ini sangat keras kepala dan tampaknya sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Biasanya, banyak _yeoja_ yang mudah takluk kepadanya hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Atau penampilannya yang memikat dan memesona. Dan tampaknya, Eunsook tidak termasuk golongan itu, ia tidak takluk dengan kesempurnaan Changmin secara fisik.

Dan juga perkataan Changmin.

"Keras kepala," kata Changmin. "Ayo, kuantar pulang."

Eunsook hanya menuruti keinginan vampir tampan itu. Ia dan Changmin keluar dari ruang guru biologi(Changmin) dan berjalan ke tempat parkir. Eunsook tidak bisa menolak, ia tahu Changmin akan memaksanya, apalagi saat ini di tubuhnya ada tanda "kepemilikan" dari Changmin.

Dan perasaan Eunsook berkata bahwa hari-harinya akan semakin berat dengan adanya vampir _pureblood_ tampan yang menjadi gurunya itu.

* * *

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu." Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah _yeoja_ cantik di sampingnya.

"Kau menarikkku di depan banyak orang!"

Gweboon menggerutu. Ia duduk bersedekap di kursi mobil milik Jinki, di sebelah Jinki yang tengah menyetir mobilnya. Bibirnya maju ke depan, alias di_pout_kan olehnya. Oh ya, benar, ia sangat kesal pada _namja_ tampan di sebelahnya ini.

Jung Jinki, sang Ketua Murid yang amat populer di sekolah, menariknya saat ia tengah menunggu Eunsook. Oke, di hadapan banyak _yeoja-yeoja_ yang menjadi _fans_ berat dari Jinki. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Jinki langsung menariknya ke tempat parkir dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Lalu? Ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Jinki dengan wajah _innocent_nya.

Gweboon memutar bola matanya. Andai kata vampir di sampingnya ini bukan seorang _pureblood_ dan tidak menolongnya semalam, ia pasti akan menusuknya dengan pisau yang selalu ia bawa(Tidak ada salahnya menjaga diri kan?). Wajah _innocent_nya benar-benar menipu. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka ia seorang vampir yang tega membunuh vampir liar dengan wajahnya yang seperti itu.

Gweboon, lupakah bahwa kau dan Eunsook tidak terlihat seperti pembunuh juga dengan wajah _innocent_ kalian?

"Tentu saja, Tuan Jung Jinki. Kau menarikku di depan _fans_mu! Kau bertingkah seolah kau tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan bila ada _yeoja_ yang dekat denganmu," kata Gwebboon.

"Aku tahu, tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Kau bisa saja bilang seperti itu, bagaimana kalau aku di toilet dan mereka menyiramku dengan air?" tanya Gweboon jengkel. "Apa kau akan masuk ke dalam toilet, malah saat aku sedang menyelesaikan urusanku?"

Jinki tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Gweboon yang dikatakan _yeoja_ itu dengan sangat cepat. "Tidak, kurasa. Tapi aku bisa membantu mengeringkanmu dengan cepat," jawabnya ringan. "Aku bukan vampir _yadong_, oke?"

"Tapi kau menculikku!"

"_I'm not_. Changmin-_hyung_ yang menyuruhku, karena ia ada urusan dengan Eunsook-_ssi_, kakak angkatmu. Dan karena kau sering pulang dengan Eunsook-_ssi_, aku disuruh mengantarmu pulang, karena Changmin-_hyung_ punya urusan dengannya, dan pasti mereka akan menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakannya," balas Jinki.

Gweboon memutar bola matanya dan memajukan bibirnya. "Sama saja. Lalu, kenapa _Hyung_mu bisa bertemu dengan _Eonnie_?"

"Ah… kau belum tahu ya? Changmin-_hyung_ menggantikan Song-_seongsaenim_ sebagai guru biologi."

Gweboon membelalakkan matanya lebar mendengar pernyataan Jinki yang begitu mengejutkan. "_Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Changmin-_hyung_ alumni, dan kebetulan saja kuliahnya sedang libur, jadi ia menjadi guru. Ia jenius untuk ukuran seorang vampir, mudah saja, bukan?"

Gweboon mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. "Mana ada jenius untuk ukuran vampir…"

"Tentu saja ada. Klan Jung, klanku dan Changmin-_hyung_-"

"Aku tahu, kalian keturunan raja vampir. Dan karena itu aku dan _Eonnie_ tidak bisa melawan kalian," tukas Gweboon. "Dan kalian semua, _pureblood_ memiliki bakat tertentu."

"Kau tahu banyak juga. Menarik juga." Jinki tertawa mendengar penjelasan Gweboon. Di luar ekspetasinya, memang. Kalau Eunsook tahu, Jinki tak akan heran, karena Eunsook memang rajin dan merupakan saingan terberatnya. Prestasi akademik Gweboon memang biasa saja, tidak sebagus Eunsook, ia menonjol karena _dance_nya yang hebat. Jinki heran karena ia tahu mengenai vampir sampai sejauh itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh, tuan vampir yang terhormat."

"Aku tidak mengataimu bodoh kok. Dan aku bukan tuan vampir yang terhormat. Kalau diandaikan, aku hanya pangeran biasa," kata Jinki dengan santai.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gweboon.

"Changmin-_hyung_… Dia anak laki-laki pertama, jadi bisa dikatakan, dia putra mahkotanya."

"Kau tidak iri?"

"Untuk apa?"

Gweboon menghela napas. "Posisi kalian."

Jinki tertawa mendengar ucapan Gweboon. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron atau membaca novel, eh? Tentu saja aku sedikit iri, tapi posisi bukan masalah penting bagiku. Kalau kau di posisiku, apa kau akan iri pada Eunsook dan menjatuhkannya?"

"Te-Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Gweboon cepat.

Sang vampir tertawa mendengar jawaban Gweboon. "Begitu juga denganku, Gweboonnie. Dan lagi posisi juga tidak menentukan siapa yang lebih kuat."

"Aku tak paham dengan vampir."

Gweboon mendesah pasrah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap ke arah jalanan yang ramai. Kalau ia tidak diculik seperti ini, ia berjalan di tengah keramaian itu bersama dengan Eunsook. _Yeoja_ bermata kucing itu berharap vampir di sampingnya tidak akan menculiknya lagi.

"Karena kau belum mengenal vampir dengan baik. Selama ini yang kau hadapi adalah vampir-vampir liar, bukan _pureblood_, ah maksudku _pureblood_ yang manusiawi. Wajar saja kalau begitu," kata Jinki sambil tertawa ringan.

"Memangnya aku butuh mengenal kalian?" dengus Gweboon kesal.

Jinki menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan dari Gweboon. "Ya. Terutama aku dan kakakku. Ah, keluargaku, maksudku."

"Apa alasanmu, Jinki-_ssi_?"

Dan jawaban yang dilontarkan Jinki benar-benar mengejutkan Gweboon.

"Changmin-_hyung_ akan menjadikan Eunsook sebagai pasangannya."

"_MWO_?"

"Tak perlu terkejut seperti itu, Gweboonnie. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu," kata Jinki dengan tenangnya. "Tidak ada larangan untuk menikahi manusia."

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyetujuinya."

"Sudah kuduga. Sepertinya kau dan Eunsook sangat membenci vampir," gumam Jinki pelan.

"Kalau bukan karena bangsamu, aku dan _Eonnie_ tidak akan hidup seperti ini."

Jinki tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan ketus Gweboon. Ia tahu bahwa Eunsook dan Gweboon membenci kaum vampir karena peristiwa yang telah merenggut hidup mereka sebagai manusia normal yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ia tahu peristiwa apa yang telah membuat kedua _yeoja_ cantik itu memilih menjadi _hunter_.

"Tapi kuharap kau tidak membenciku dan mau memercayaiku." Jinki menghentikan mobilnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Gweboon.

"_Ne_?"

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan melindungimu… Aku tahu kau kehilangan banyak hal karena perbuatan beberapa oknum dari kaumku, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi lagi padamu dan aku akan melindungimu."

"…"

"Jadi, percayalah padaku, Kim Gweboon."

* * *

"_Sangjanim_, Park _Sangjanim_ datang menemui Anda."

"Suruh masuk," perintah seorang _namja_ yang duduk di kursi dalam ruangan luas berinterior minimalis. Di depannya ada sebuah meja dengan tumpukan berkas dan juga sebuah laptop di atasnya.

_Namja_ yang merupakan Presiden Direktur dari Jung _Group_ itu menyeringai. Di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala empat, wajahnya terlihat muda dan sangat tampan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat dan kulitnya pucat. Wajahnya berukuran kecil. Dan jangan lupakan, berkharisma.

"Lama tidak bertemu," kata _namja_ itu pada sesosok _namja_ yang tampaknya berusia sama dengannya yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Kurasa tidak selama itu, Jung Yunho. Enam bulan, kurasa?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum. "Duduklah, Yoochun."

_Namja_ yang baru masuk itu menghela napas, lalu duduk di sofa yang diperuntukkan untuk tamu. Yunho pun duduk di sofa lain di samping Yoochun, atau tepatnya Park Yoochun. _Namja_ tampan bermata musang itu menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Jadi… Kenapa kau kemari, Yoochun-ah?"

"Hanya mau melaporkan padamu. Organisasiku hampir terus-terusan bekerja belakangan ini. Vampir liar semakin banyak dan tida ada petunjuk mengenai siapa yang mengirim mereka," jawab Yoochun dengan serius, tak kalah serius dari lawan bicaranya.

Yunho menghela napas pelan. "Aku tidak bisa mengirimkan vampir, Yoochun-ah. Pergerakan _werewolf_ belakangan ini semakin hebat dan aku takut vampir-vampir yang kukontrol dan _werewolf_ malah bertarung dan akhirnya menimbulkan kematian di kedua belah pihak."

"Vampir liar yang sekarang ini semakin kuat, Yunho-ah. Kedua putriku sendiri sampai kesulitan melawan mereka. Kau sendiri pernah melihat kekuatan mereka berdua," kata Yoochun. Ia sudah mendengar cerita perburuan terakhir kedua putrinya, Eunsook dan Gweboon.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pernah melihat secara langsung bagaimana kuatnya kedua _hunter_ belia itu. Keduanya benar-benar kuat untuk ukuran _hunter_ muda dan berjenis kelamin _yeoja_. Wajar saja, karena Park Junsu, istri Yoochun yang juga merupakan seorang _hunter_ dan Yoochun sendiri yang melatih mereka secara langsung.

"Kurasa mereka tidak bercerita bahwa kedua putraku ikut campur dalam perburuan mereka semalam," kata Yunho sambil tertawa pelan.

Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kedua putramu?"

"Begitulah."

"Jung Yunho… Kau tahu ini belum waktunya bagi mereka," desis Yoochun.

"Ini keputusan terakhir yang bisa kuambil, Park Yoochun. Semakin cepat pergerakan mereka, maka kita juga harus mempercepat gerakan kita. Changmin dan Jinki sudah tahu, tapi mereka sudah kuperintah untuk tutup mulut mengenai rahasia itu. Walaupun mereka putraku, hukum bahwa perintah raja vampir adalah mutlak tetap berlaku bagi mereka. Tak perlu khawatir, Yoochun-ah," kata sang pemimpin tertinggi para vampir saat ini, bisa disebut raja juga.

Ya, Jung Yunho adalah keturunan raja vampir dan menjadi raja vampir untuk saat ini, istilahnya. Dan ia merupakan ayah kandung dari Jung Changmin dan Jung Jinki.

"_Anae_mu?"

"Sudah kuberitahu, tentu saja."

"Kuharap ia tidak bertemu dengan Suie."

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya. "Mereka akan sangat heboh. Sejak dulu mereka seperti itu."

"Benar… Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul seperti dulu." Yoochun mengenang masa lalunya dan tersenyum.

Sedari dulu, ia dan Yunho adalah sepasang sahabat. Memang, Yunho adalah vampir dan Yoochun adalah manusia, tapi itu bukan menjadi penghalang di antara mereka, mengingat ayah mereka pun berteman dan bekerja sama memberantas vampir liar. Dan keduanya pun mendapatkan jodoh sepasang sahabat pula, yaitu Kim Jaejoong, yang sekarang menjadi Jung Jaejoong, istri Yunho, dan Kim Junsu, yang saat ini menjadi istri Yoochun.

"Ah, benar juga. Besok Sabtu, saat pesta ulang tahun Jung _Group_, bawalah seluruh keluargamu. Termasuk kedua putrimu," kata Yunho final.

"_Mwo_? Jangan katakan kau mau melaksanakan pertunangan idiot saat pesta!"

Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoochun. "Tidak. Mereka tidak perlu ditunangkan secepat ini. Tidak akan ada yang setuju."

Yoochun menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajak mereka ikut."

* * *

"Hh… Hh…"

Eunsook mengambil anak panahnya lagi dan memasangnya pada busur. Direntangkannya tali busur itu, lalu dilepaskannya dengan cukup kuat.

DAK!

Anak panah itu menancap tepat di tengah sasaran. Tersenyum, Eunsook pun kembali mengambil anak panahnya dan memanahnya lagi ke sasaran lainnya. Ia tak memedulikan jarinya yang mulai sakit karena terlalu banyak berlatih memanah hari ini. Kurang lebih sudah dua jam ia berlatih memanah.

"Kau terlalu banyak berlatih hari ini, _Eonnie_."

Eunsook meletakkan busurnya perlahan mendengar suara Gweboon. Ia menatap ke arah _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah mengasah pisaunya itu.

"Aku tidak mau ada kejadian seperti kemarin lagi, Boonnie. Aku harus bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan juga kau," kata Eunsook.

"_Eonnie_…"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Boonnie… Kau sudah seperti adik kandung bagiku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan keluargaku lagi, Boonnie."

"Aku tahu, _Eonnie_. Aku juga sama sepertimu, _Eonnie_. Aku sangat menyayangimu," kata Gweboon sembari memeluk Eunsook manja.

Eunsook hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Gweboon dengan lembut. Ia mengenal Gweboon kira-kira setahun setelah ia diangkat menjadi anak keluarga Park. Ya, karena Gweboon juga diangkat menjadi seorang Park, sama sepertinya.

"Sookkie, Boonnie, sudahi latihan kalian. Cepat mandi."

Eunsook dan Gweboon menengok ke asal suara. Seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang usianya kira-kira sudah berkepala empat tersenyum kepada kedua remaja itu. Didekatinya kedua putrinya. "Ayolah, _Appa_ akan segera pulang. Kalian mau _Appa_ marah karena terlalu banyak berlatih?"

"_Eonnie_ yang terlalu banyak berlatih, _Eomma_," sanggah Gweboon.

"_Eomma_ tidak peduli. Sekarang mandilah." Junsu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua putrinya.

"_Ne_," jawab Eunsook dan Gweboon bersama-sama, lalu mereka segera pergi dari ruang latihan yang terletak di bawah tanah rumah keluarga Park.

* * *

"_MWO_?"

Terdengar teriakan dari Eunsook dan Gweboon. Mata mereka sama-sama melebar, setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja diumumkan oleh sang kepala keluarga Park, ayah angkat mereka, Park Yoochun. Junsu menghela napas, sudah terbiasa dengan situasi di mana kedua anaknya akan berteriak jika suaminya mengatakannya sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Yoochun? Menutup telinganya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak."

"Yah! Kau bercanda, _Appa_!" Gweboon memutar kedua bola matanya sarkas.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Gweboonnie," jawab Yoochun. "Dan kalian berdua harus ikut," tambahnya, sambil melihat ke arah Eunsook.

"Ta-Tapi kenapa?" tanya Eunsook yang masih dalam keadaan syok.

"Perusahaan keluarga kita bekerja sama dengan Jung _Group_ dari dulu. Presiden Direktur yang sekarang adalah sahabatku dan ia memintaku untuk membawa seluruh keluargaku datang. Di luar itu… Jung Yunho, sahabatku, adalah "raja vampir" untuk saat ini. Dari dulu kita menjalin hubungan baik dengan keluarga Jung, jadi kalian harus mengenalnya juga." Yoochun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Eunsook menghela napas. 'Berarti… Jung Changmin juga akan berada di sana. Aish, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?' batinnya kesal.

"_Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan gaun kalian. Besok Sabtu sepulang sekolah kalian akan _Eomma_ jemput untuk bersiap," kata Junsu. Ia memang sudah diberi tahu lebih dahulu oleh Yoochun.

"_Ne_," jawab kedua _yeoja_ muda itu pasrah.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Sookkie, aku tidak mengijinkanmu mengrenakan kacamatamu di pesta." Yoochun menatap ke arah Eunsook.

Eunsook mendesah pasrah. "_Wae, Appa_? Bagaimana kalau ada teman sekolahku ada di sana dan mengenaliku?"

Yoochun hanya tersenyum. "Tidak akan ada, yah, kecuali putra Yunho. Eunsookkie, kau itu manis, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menutupi wajahmu seperti itu."

Gweboon mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan sang ayah. Ia menyikut lengan Eunsook. "Harusnya _Eonnie_ yang menjadi primadona sekolah, bukan aku. Cih, mereka meledek _Eonnie_ tapi tidak tahu bahwa _Eonnie_ cantik dan manis seperti ini. Dan lagi, dada _Eonnie_ juga lebih besar dariku."

"Bo-Boonnie!"

BRUUUUSSSSH!

Yoochun yang sedang minum menyemburkan minumannya begitu mendengar ucapan frontal Gweboon.

PLTEAK!

"Aw! Sakit, Su-ie! Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Yoochun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan sayang dari istri tercinta.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Chunnie."

Gweboon terkikik melihat seluruh ruang makan menjadi berantakan akibat ulahnya. Kakaknya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kedua orang tuanya beradu argumen. Yah, sebenarnya ia memang salah dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan ayah mereka.

"_Eomma_ tenang saja, _butt_ _Eomma_ tetap yang terseksi," kata Gweboon sambil mengedip ke arah ibunya.

"Boonnie!"

"Aku bicara kenyataannya, _Eomma_."

"Sudah cukup… Gweboon, kontrol perkataanmu, kau membuat Eunsook malu. Lain kali jangan bicara seperti itu secara blak-blakan," kata Yoochun (sok) bijak.

Gweboon mendengus. "_Ne_, _Appa_. Aku hanya mengatakannya supaya _Eonnie_ tidak menyembunyikan diri seperti ini lagi."

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar alasan Gweboon. "Yah… Sehabis ini kalian jangan berlatih, sampai besok Sabtu. Eunsook, setelah ini, obati tanganmu."

"_Ne, Appa_," jawab Eunsook patuh.

* * *

"_Hyungie_!"

Jinki membuka pintu kamar sang kakak. _Namja_ manis itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya. Senyuman tercetak di wajahnya yang tergolong _baby face_. Ia segera menghampiri sang kakak yang tengah berbaring sembari membaca sebuah buku, entah buku apa itu.

"_Waeyo, _Jinki-yah?" tanya Changmin, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya dengan serius.

Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya, melihat sang kakak tidak memperhatikannya saat ia sedang bicara. Ia naik ke atas ranjang Changmin. _Namja_ berambut cokelat tua itu mengambil buku dari tangan Changmin dan melemparnya hingga menyentuh tanah. "Perhatikan aku saat aku bicara, _Hyungie_."

Changmin menghela napas. "Lalu, apa berita yang membuatmu senang seperti ini, hm?" tanyanya.

"Aku mendengar _Appa_ bicara pada _Eomma_. Katanya… Pesta Sabtu depan, sekeluarga Park akan datang. Kau tahu artinya, _Hyung_.

Changmin menyeringai mendengar berita itu. "Ah, benarkah?"

Jinki mengangguk. Seringai juga tercetak di paras tampannya. "_Ne_."

"Aku tak heran dengan hal itu. Tapi… lebih cepat lebih baik," kata Changmin. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghanyutkan dirinya dalam putaran kenangan masa lalunya.

"Tapi aku tak tahu, _Hyung_… _Appa_ memang menginginkan Eunsook menjadi menantunya, tapi aku tak tahu _Appa_ ingin menjodohkannya dengan siapa," kata Jinki.

"Aku tak peduli, Jinki-yah. Aku akan melakukan cara apa pun untuk supaya ia menjadi milikku. Mungkin _Appa_ berpikir ia akan cocok untukmu, dan Gweboon yang akan dijodohkan denganku, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi.

"Aku yakin Eunsook adalah satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang pantas menjadi pasanganku," kata Changmin tegas.

Jinki tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku akan membantumu, _Hyung_. Aku tidak akan mau menyerahkan Gweboon padamu. Tapi, bagaimana kalau _Appa_ mengamuk, _Hyung_?"

"Aku akan melawannya," jawab Changmin enteng.

"Seperti biasa, _Hyungie_. _Hyungie, _aku haus," kata Jinki pada Changmin.

Changmin tertawa melihat gelagat manja adiknya. Yah, Jinki memang sudah dewasa, tapi terkadang ia masih suka bermanja dengan Changmin yang merupakan kakaknya. Changmin tidak mempermasalahkannya, selama Jinki tidak selalu menempel padanya dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang manja.

"Kemari," kata Changmin sembari membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang tengah dipakainya saat ini.

Jinki mendekati _namja_ yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di sela leher Changmin dan menancapkan gigi taringnya di leher sang Putra Mahkota vampir. Ia menghisap darah Changmin. Changmin diam saja dan bersikap biasa, seolah tidak ada vampir yang menggigit lehernya dan meminum darahnya. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Changmin meminum darah Jinki dan sebaliknya.

Kenapa?

Mereka tak mau meminum darah manusia, kecuali pasangan mereka dan karena ayah mereka posesif, mereka tak diijinkan meminum darah ibu mereka. Meminum darah ayah mereka? Changmin dan Jinki dengan senang hati menolak, karena ada syaratnya.

Jinki menarik giginya dari kulit leher Changmin. Ia menjilat darah di sekitar bibirnya dan mengusap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya, kebetulan Jinki tengah menggunakan lengan panjang. Changmin tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Kau minum banyak."

"Aku tak tahan. Aku sudah kehausan dari tadi di sekolah, _Hyung_. Kau juga memaksaku pulang dengan Gweboon, _Hyung_," jawab Jinki.

Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau menyukainya, kan, Jinki? Aku sudah membantumu supaya bisa bersama dengan Gweboon."

Jinki terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Ia menatap mata kakaknya yang berkilat. "Memang sih… _Hyungie_, apa kau tidak haus?"

Changmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Jinki.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Jung Jinki."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Buat cerita ini... aku gak tau molor sampe berapa chapter, jadi gak bisa janjiin ^^ Dulu janji 10 chapter, pasti molor jadi 15 ==" Jadinya ditunggu aja ohohohohohohoho~ #plak

Oh ya, jangan terlalu suka nagih, _ne_? Bukannya kenapa-napa sih, Meiko udah kelas 3 SMA dan tugas sama ulangannya bener-bener numpuk, Meiko juga ngusahain masuk PTN, jadi ya kerja keras ^^ Tapi Meiko usahain buat nyelesein ini kok ^^

Balesan Review:

**tika**: Nah, ini udah lanjut kan? ^^

**AYUnhomin**: _Gomawo _^^ Ahahahaha, di sini kubikin mereka tahan di bawah sinar matahari, cuma bakal lebih melemah kalau kena ^^

**whionew**: _Eon_, yang minta ChangNew _moment_ si Viero-_eonnie_ #plak Mas adegannya manis sih? Buat eunsook ngeri lhoo padahal #plak Soalnya Eunsook kan culun di sekpolah ^^

**dewdew90**: _Gomawo _^^ Ini udah lanjut kok

**Hikma**: Nggak ^^ Beda jauh, ini aku mau nguatin fantasinya hahahahahaha~ Cuma setting vampir aja yang sama 6^ _Gomawo_ ^^

**Guest**: _Mian_, Meiko minta yang pada pake guest pke nama dong ==" Meiko gak tau jadinya kalian orang yang sama atau engga #plak Ini udah lanjut kok :_D_

_**Ai** : _Karena Meiko suka menjadi misterius #plak Hahahahahah ^^ Emang jarang sih, tapi Jinki versi _female_ itu manis sama pemalu ^^ Aku ada gambarnya sih ^^

Key'va: Ini udah lanjut kok ^^

**EahYunhie**: _Gomawo_ udah mau baca sama _review_ ^^ Panjang gak apa kok, Meiko malah seneng XDD EunBoon beda karakter, karena kusamain sama karakter aslinya mereka kalo versi cewek. Itu karena Eunsooknya yang mau sih ^^ Changmin sama Jinki ngucapin makasih udah disemangatin~ Hahahahahaha XDD

**To: Viero D. Eclipse**: _Eon_, rekuesmu udah kukabulin nih ^^ ChangNew momentnya #plak

Yak! Bales lainnya via pm oke? ^^

Oke, yang udah baca, Meiko mohon_..._

_Review pleasee!_ _As long as you can! And if you want to read the next chapter!_

Meiko Hoshiyori


	3. Chapter 3: In The Party

**Fated**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Frienship, Family**

**Pair: ChangSook(main), JinBoon, and the others**

**Warning: Vampfict! Switchgender! Brother complex! Typo(S)!**

* * *

A/N: Hai-hai yang sudah menunggu fic ini, silakan membaca.

**_Mian lama!_  
**

**_Don't like don't read!_**

**_Enjoy it, guys!_**

* * *

Chapter 3: In the Party

"Jaga sikap kalian. Yang kalian temui bukan orang biasa, _ne_?" Yoochun menanyai kedua anaknya.

Keluarga Park kini tengah berada di salah satu hotel mewah milik Jung _Group_, tempat pesta ulang tahun Jung _Group_ diselenggarakan. Keempatnya berdiri di depan sebuah _hall_ besar tempat pesta meriah itu diadakan oleh Jung Yunho.

"_Ne, Appa_," jawab Eunsook dan Gweboon bersamaan.

Yoochun tersenyum mendengarnya. _Namja_ itu terlihat tampan di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala empat dengan setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna abu-abu. Sang _anae_, Junsu, bergelayut di lengannya. Jusnu mengenakan _dress_ panjang berwarna biru tua dan berlengan panjang yang melekat dengan indah di tubuhnya. Wajahnya berhias _make up_ tipis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

Keempatnya pun segera memasuki ruangan pesta dengan formasi Yoochun dan Junsu di depan, sementara kedua putri mereka mengekor di belakang pasangan suami-istri itu. Gweboon bersikap biasa sementara Eunsook menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Ah, Yoochun-ah, akhirnya kau datang. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

Suara itu membuat Eunsook mendongakkan kepalanya. Seorang _namja_ tampan dan bertubuh besar tampak tersenyum kepada Yoochun dan Junsu. Eunsook memperhatikan _namja_ itu baik-baik. Kulitnya memang tidak sepucat vampir pada umumnya, tapi lebih pucat daripada manusia biasa. Wajahnya tidak terlihat tua.

"Karena kau meminta sekeluargaku untuk datang dan ternyata mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu di salon," jawab Yoochun pada _namja_ itu.

"Aku mengerti…"

"Tapi kuharap aku melewatkan pidato dari ayahmu."

"Ia baru saja selesai berpidato."

"Baguslah. Nah, Eunsook, Gweboon, dia adalah sahabatku, Jung Yunho. Yunho, ini Eunsook," kata Yoochun sembari menarik Eunsook maju. "Dan ini Gweboon," lanjutnya, kali ini membawa Gweboon maju.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Wah, sekarang kalian berdua sudah besar," kata Yunho sembari mengamati kedua _yeoja_ belia di depannya itu. Ia tersenyum ramah pada keduanya.

"Se-Senang bertemu dengan Anda," kata Eunsook terbata sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda," kata Gweboon, mengikuti apa yang Eunsook lakukan.

Yunho tersenyum. "Panggil saja _Ahjussi¸ _tak perlu sungkan."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, Yunho? Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Sabar, Yoochun-ah, kita punya banyak waktu," kata Yunho.

"Su-ie!"

Junsu yang sedari tadi menggamit lengan suaminya tanpa banyak bicara menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang mengenakan _dress _merah tanpa lengan tersenyum padanya. _Yeoja_ itu muncul dari arah belakang Yunho. Melihatnya, Junsu tersenyum girang. Ia berjalan menghampiri _yeoja_ itu dan melepaskan gamitannya pada Yoochun.

"Joongie! Ah, lama tidak bertemu denganmu," kata Junsu sembari memeluk _yeoja_ itu dengan bahagia.

"_Mian_, aku terlalu sibuk mengurus restoranku dan keluargaku," kata _yeoja_ itu.

Junsu tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau tidak berubah jauh. Hah, bahkan kau tidak menua," kata Junsu.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu hanya tersenyum. Mata doenya menatap ke arah dua _yeoja_ belia yang ada di dekat mereka. "Biar kutebak. Mereka anakmu, Su-ie? Eunsook dan Gweboon?" tanya _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Junsu mengangguk. "_Ne_. Sookkie, Boonnie, kemarilah."

Eunsook dan Gweboon yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut kepada ibunda mereka. Tapi mereka sadar betul, _yeoja_ cantik itu adalah vampir, melihat kulit pucatnya dan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat muda. Mungkin pasangan Yunho, pikir mereka.

"_Omo_! Putrimu benar-benar manis dan cantik!" komentar _yeoja_ itu setelah Eunsook dan Gweboon mendekat.

"Tentu saja. Sookkie, Boonnie, ini sahabat _Eomma_, Jaejoong-_ahjumma_," kata Junsu memperkenalkan _yeoja_ cantik itu pada kedua putrinya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda." Eunsook dan Gweboon kembali membungkuk sopan.

Jung Jaejoong, istri tercinta dari Jung Yunho itu terkekeh lembut melihat tingkah kedua _yeoja_ belia itu. "Tak perlu formal. _Aigo_, beberapa tahun lagi kalian harus menjadi menantuku!"

"Eh?"

Kali ini Eunsook dan Gweboon benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Jaejoong. Mereka baru kali ini bertemu dengan _yeoja_ itu sudah meminta mereka menjadi menantunya? Keduanya yakin, sangat yakin malah, kalau anak dari _yeoja_ di depan mereka adalah Jung Changmin dan Jung Jinki.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Boo. Jangan membuat tamu spesial kita terkejut seperti itu," kata Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap ke arah suaminya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku juga ingin punya anak _yeoja_, Yun. Kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk memiliki anak lagi."

"Dia takut perhatianmu padanya terbagi lagi, Jaejoong," kata Yoochun sembari tersenyum mengejek pada Yunho.

"Tak lama lagi ia hanya akan memperhatikanku, Park Yoochun," balas Yunho sembari menyeringai.

"Dalam alam delusionalmu, _Appa_."

Kali ini perhatian mereka semua terfokus pada sosok dua orang _namja_ yang muncul dari belakang Yunho. Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kedua, sementara Yoochun dan Junsu mengamati keduanya. Eunsook dan Gweboon? Raut wajah mereka berubah. Jengah.

Karena tak lain tak bukan, kedua _namja_ itu adalah Jung Changmin dan Jung Jinki.

"Kalian lama," kata Yunho.

"Aku harus menyeret Jinki dari kerumunan _ahjumma-ahjumma_ yang ingin menjadikan adik manisku ini sebagai menantu mereka," balas Changmin.

"_Hyung, _kau sendiri dikerumuni oleh _ahjumma-ahjumma_ dan _noona-noona_," balas Jinki tak terima dikatakan manis oleh kakaknya.

Tentu saja Changmin dan Jinki dikerumuni oleh para _yeoja_ malam ini. Keduanya tampil sangat tampan dan memesona malam ini. Changmin mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam. Kemejanya pun berwarna hitam dan ia tidak memakai dasi, namun kancing kemeja teratasnya tidak dikancingkan. Bahkan rompi yang ia kenakan pun berwarna hitam. Jinki sebaliknya, berpenampilan kontras dari sang kakak. Jika Changmin mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, maka pakaian Jinki serba putih.

"_Eomma_ sudah bilang, jangan seenaknya sendiri dan ikuti _Appa_mu," tegur Jaejoong pada kedua putra kesayangannya itu.

"Wah, lama tak bertemu, kalian berdua sudah besar seperti ini." Junsu tersenyum pada Changmin dan Jinki. Ia mengenal keduanya karena terkadang mereka bertemu dalam acara-acara semacam ini. Tentunya acara yang diselenggarakan oleh Jung _Group_.

Changmin dan Jinki hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Junsu. Mata mereka terarah pada kedua _yeoja_ yang memilih diam di belakang Junsu.

Obsidian Changmin menatap sang _yeoja_ yang mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna kuning cerah. _Dress_ yang dikenakannya berlengan pendek dan memiliki perpotongan agak longgar di pinggangnya. Sebagian rambut karamelnya dikepang dan membentuk bando di bagian atas kepalanya dan sisanya dibiarkan terurai. _Make up_ di wajahnya tipis, namun sudah cukup membuatnya tampak cantik.

Lee Eunsook.

Satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang berhasil memikat Changmin. Satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang menarik di mata _namja_ yang biasanya bersikap dingin terhadap _yeoja_ itu. Hanya Eunsook yang mendapat atensi yang begitu lekat dari Changmin malam ini.

Lain dengan Jinki. Ia menatap Kim Gweboon dengan lekat. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat memesona bagi Jinki malam itu, dengan _dress_ di atas lutut tanpa lengan alias bermodel kemben dan berpotongan di bagian pinggangnya, hanya saja tidak longgar seperti Eunsook, namun menonjolkan pinggang rampingnya. Sama seperti kakaknya, rambutnya dikepang, hanya saja saja hanya sedikit di sisi kanan kepalanya dan rambutnya diikat menyamping kanan sehingga tergerai di bahunya.

"Kurasa kalian mengenal Eunsook dan Gweboon?" tanya Yunho kepada putranya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti kepada kedua anak yang terlahir dari rahim Jaejoong itu.

Jinki mengangguk. "_Ne_. Aku berada di angkatan yang sama dengan Eunsook-_ssi_. Dan Gweboon-_ssi_ adalah _dancer_ terbaik di sekolah," jawabnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Begitukah? Seharusnya Eunsook juga muridmu, kan, Changmin-ah?" tanya Yunho, kali ini pada Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk. "_Ne_, _Appa_. Eunsook adalah muridku," jawabnya sambil menyeringai pada Eunsook.

"Nah, Changmin-ah, Jinki-yah, temani mereka," perintah Yunho pada dua anaknya.

"Tentu," jawab Changmin.

"Kami titip Eunsook dan Gweboon. Tolong jaga mereka baik-baik," kata Junsu pada kedua _namja_ tampan di depannya.

"_Ne, _Junsu-_ahjumma_," jawab Jinki sambil tersenyum manis.

Junsu tersenyum pada _namja_ tampan nan manis itu. Ia mengaitkan lengannya di sela siku Yoochun. Mereka pun pergi, bersama dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong, entah untuk hal apa. Satu hal yang pasti, mereka meninggalkan anak-anak mereka tanpa suatu penjelasan berarti.

"_Eonnie_, ayo kita pergi," ajak Gweboon pada Eunsook setelah orang tua mereka menjauh.

"Jangan menjauh dari kami," kata Jinki pada Gweboon.

Gweboon menatap sengit _namja_ bermata bulan sabit itu. "Jangan urusi urusan kami, Jinki-_ssi_."

"Jangan seperti itu, Gweboon-_ssi_. Kami tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada kalian. Justru kami berdua akan menjaga kalian." Changmin menjelaskan sembari berjalan mendekat pada Eunsook. _Namja _jangkung itu menyeringai kepada kedua _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Atau kalian mau berakhir menjadi santapan _ahjussi-ahjussi_ mesum malam ini?"

Gweboon menelan ludahnya mendengar pertanyaan Changmin yang terakhir. Ia sadar banyak mata yang nyalang menatapnya dan Eunsook malam ini. Mereka _yeoja_ belia dan cantik, wajar bila banyak yang menginginkan mereka dalam makna yang mesum. _Yeoja_ bermata kucing itu menatap ke arah Jinki. _Namja_ itu tersenyum padanya.

Eunsook? _Yeoja_ cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat melihat Changmin. Tiap kali ia melihat _namja_ itu, jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Apalagi bila matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata obsidian Changmin.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada Changmin… Ah, mungkin ia harus mempercayai perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Gweboon akan ikut dengan kalian, tapi sekali kalian berbohong, kalian akan merasakan akibatnya," kata Eunsook. Ia menatap ke arah Changmin dan Jinki bergantian.

"Kau bisa pegang ucapanku, Eunsook." Changmin menyeringai pada _yeoja_ itu. Ia bisa menangkap rona merah di pipi _chubby_ Eunsook. "Kau ikut denganku."

"Lebih baik kau ikut denganku, Gweboon… Ada yang perlu kuberitahukan padamu," kata Jinki pada Gweboon.

"_Mwo_?" Gweboon melotot ke arah Jinki yang sudah menarik tangannya.

"Ikut saja. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu," kata Jinki. Ia mengedip cepat ke arah Changmin yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Ta-Tapi…."

"_Appa_ku bisa membunuhku kalau aku tidak mengembalikanmu secara utuh," balas Jinki meyakinkan Gweboon. Mata bulan sabitnya menatap dalam ke arah mata kucing Gweboon.

"_Andwae_. Aku mau bersama _Eonnie_," tolak Gweboon.

"Aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Rahasia. Dan lagi, sepertinya kakakku telah pergi dengan kakakmu," kata _namja_ bermata bulan sabit itu.

Gweboon menengok ke arah kakaknya dan mendapati ucapan Jinki benar. Kakaknya sudah tidak ada di situ, begitu pula dengan _namja_ jangkung yang menyebalkan baginya. Ia menatap ke arah Jinki. Jinki tersenyum manis dan lembut padanya. "Ayo."

* * *

"Kau lapar?" tanya Changmin pada _yeoja_ yang tengah digandengnya.

_Yeoja_ manis bernama lengkap Lee/Park Eunsook itu menggeleng tanpa melihat ke arah orang yang mengajaknya bicara. _Yeoja_ itu merasa sangat malu. Ia di tengah pesta dan tangannya digandeng oleh _namja_ yang sangat tampan. Ia sadar banyak mata yang terarah ke arahnya dan Changmin. Tentu saja, karena Changmin adalah putra sulung keluarga Jung.

"Minum?" tanya Changmin lagi, berusaha menarik perhatian _yeoja_ itu.

Eunsook kembali menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia lapar, tapi ia menahan diri karena malu. Ia tidak suka suasana pesta dan dipenuhi oleh orang banyak seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena paksaan sang ayah, ia tidak akan mau datang. Lebih baik di ia diam di rumah, berlatih atau membaca buku.

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka berada di sini."

"_Ne_. Aku tidak suka dengan pesta," jawab Eunsook tanpa sadar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar saja. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari keramaian ini," kata Changmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"E-Eh?"

Eunsook merasakan tangannya ditarik. Changmin yang menariknya. _Namja_ tampan itu membawanya keluar dari ruangan yang sangat ramai itu. Eunsook hanya menuruti kemauan Changmn. Setidaknya _namja_ itu telah berjanji padanya. Lagipula ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sama seperti Gweboon, ia membawa pisau kecil di dalam tas yang dibawanya.

"Tuan muda, kenapa Anda keluar dari pesta?"

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya membungkuk hormat lalu bertanya pada Changmin. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan. Dengan wajah datarnya yang dingin, ia menjawab, "Siapkan meja dan dua kursi dan bawa pesananku yang tadi kuminta ke _rooftop garden_."

"Baik, Tuan Muda," jawab _namja_ yang merupakan _manager_ hotel tempat diadakannya pesta ini, tentu saja hotel milik Jung _Group_.

Changmin pun berlalu dari tempat pesta dan berjalan ke arah _lift_. Ia masuk ke dalam _lift_ bersama dengan Eunsook. Ia menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 16. Dan _lift_ pun mulai bergerak naik.

"Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak mau berbicara denganku," kata Changmin.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kubicarakan denganmu, _Seongsaenim_?" tanya Eunsook sarkas.

Changmin terkekeh. "Jangn panggil aku _Seongsaenim_. Kita tidak berada di sekolah sekarang. Panggil saja Changmin-_oppa_."

"Haruskah aku melakukannya, Changmin-_ssi_?"

"_Later_, Sookkie."

DEG!

Jantung Eunsook seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar panggilan itu meluncur dari bibir Changmin. Ia seakan merasakan _déjà vu_. Memang, Junsu memanggilnya Sookkie juga, namun ada perasaan aneh yang berdesir kuat di hatinya ketika mendengar panggilan itu dari Changmin.

**Eunsook's pov~**

Aku tidak paham.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Aku sangat membenci vampir. Aku membenci para vampir yang telah menghancurkan hidupku sebagai _yeoja_ biasa. Karena mereka pula, aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Sebenarnya aku juga hampir tewas saat itu, tapi Yoochun-_appa_ menolongku waktu itu.

Lebih baik aku tak perlu mengingatnya sekarang, tapi…

Kenapa vampir di sampingku ini… terasa berbeda?

Jantungku selalu berdetak kencang bila di sampingnya dan ada perasaan aneh yang berdesir di hatiku. Terasa seperti _déjà vu_, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"Sookkie, kenapa kau melamun?"

Suaranya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Kualihkan mataku padanya. Mata obsidian pekatnya memandangku dengan… lembut? Kurasa baru kali ini aku benar-benar menatap matanya, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar melihatnya dan memerhatikannya.

"_A-Ani_," jawabku.

Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan senyumannya. Ada yang lain dan aneh dari senyumannya, menurutku. Ia tak pernah tersenyum seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ah, aku belum mengatakannya. Kau sangat cantik dan manis malam ini," katanya.

BLUSH!

Oh tidak… Pipiku terasa memanas mendengarkan ucapannya. Mengapa reaksiku selalu berbeda di hadapannya?

"Aku tidak perlu rayuanmu," gumamku pelan, tapi aku yakin ia bisa mendengarnya karena vampir punya pendengaran yang tajam.

"Aku tidak sedang merayumu. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau memang manis, Sookkie."

Pipiku semakin memanas mendengar ucapannya. Setiap kali kami bertemu, ia pasti akan mengatakannya. Dia… Hanya dia satu-satunya _namja_ yang mengucapkan kata manis atau cantik padaku. Kecuali _Appa_, tentunya. _Namja_ di sekolahku? Jangan harap, hanya ada makian untukku yang jelek, culun, dan _nerd_.

TING!

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Ia kembali menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku keluar dari _lift_. Aku hanya menurutinya, apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? _My body is under his control!_ Selama aku masih memiliki segelnya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Menolak pun ia pasti akan menggunakan segelnya.

"Se-Sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" tanyaku terbata.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatapku dan tersenyum. "_Rooftop_ _garden_. Kau akan menyukainya," jawabnya. "Lihatlah ke depan."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Di depanku ada sebuah taman. Taman yang dipenuhi dengan rerumputan hijau. Ada banyak bunga-bunga. Beberapa lampu yang diletakkan di tanah meneranginya.

Dia benar…. Taman ini sangat indah.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya.

Aku tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Kita habiskan waktu di sini saja," katanya.

"_N-ne_?"

"Ayolah, Sookkie… Ada makanan juga, kalau kau lapar. Aku yakin kau lapar, karena kau belum makan sejak tadi siang kan?"

Sepertinya percuma aku berbohong kalau aku tidak lapar. Faktanya, aku memang lapar. Pulang sekolah, aku dan Gweboon diajak makan siang di kafe langganan _Eomma_, lalu _Eomma_ langsung membawa kami ke salon untuk dipermak habis-habisan.

Aku melihat beberapa pegawai hotel ini membawa sebuah meja, dua kursi ke tengah taman. Mereka melapisi meja dengan taplak dan meletakkan sepiring makanan dan sebuah _jug_ yang kurasa berisi jus dan sebotol _wine_, kurasa? Ada dua gelas di sana.

"Terima kasih." Aku mendengar Changmin-_ssi_ mengatakannya pada para pegawai itu. Aku tak menyangka ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ayo, Nona Park," katanya sambil tersenyum iseng padaku.

"Lee."

"Tapi kau di sini sebagai bagian dari keluarga Park," katanya sembari terkekeh pelan.

Ah, terserah. Aku dan Gweboon memang tidak mengganti nama marga kami dengan marga Park karena nama marga kami adalah peninggalan terakhir dari orang tua kami, selain rumah yang hampir rusak terbakar.

Ia menggandengku sampai ke tempat meja dan kursi itu. Kurasa ia tahu bahwa aku tidak terbiasa mengenakan _high heels_ 10 cm yang kini tengah kukenakan. Aku bukan Gweboon yang terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti _fashion_ semacam ini.

Ah, vampir di sebelahku ini sepertinya memang memiliki tinggi yang sangat kelewatan. Kurasa aku harus mengenakan _heels_ minimal 30 cm supaya tinggi kami bisa sama. Kupikir aku bukan _yeoja_ yang terlalu pendek.

Changmin-_ssi_ membantuku duduk di kursi. Ia menuangkan isi dari _jug_ ke dalam gelasku, dan membuka botol _wine_ dan menuangnya ke dalam gelasnya. Aku tak tahu kalau vampir bisa minum _wine_. Aku tahu mereka makan makanan manusia dan minum minuman manusia, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir mereka minum minuman beralhokol.

"Sepertinya kau sangat heran melihatku minum _wine_."

Aku memalingkan wajahku, merasa malu. Rupanya ia sadar.

"Ku-Kupikir kalian tidak minum alkohol," jawabku. Kurasa pipiku benar-benar panas sejak tadi, mungkin sekarang wajahku merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Ia tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja kami bisa minum alkohol. Dan kami tidak bisa mabuk. Aku meminumnya hanya karena senang saja," katanya menerangkan.

Dia benar-benar seperti seorang guru saja kalau menerangkan seperti ini.

"Makan saja, Sookkie, tidak perlu malu-malu."

Aku menatap ke arah makanan yang ada di atas meja. Sepiring _chicken steak_. Aku benar-benar ingin memakannya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan _chicken steak_. Aku menyukainya, karena aku menyukai makanan yang berbahan dasar ayam, terutama ayam goreng.

"Kau menyukai ayam, kan? Aku sudah memintakan _chef_ di hotel ini untuk memasakkan seporsi _chicken steak_ untukmu," katanya.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku terkejut.

Ia tersenyum misterius. "Rahasia."

Aku menghela napas. Vampir yang satu ini sangat sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan semua ini untukku. Kalau ia ingin darahku, beres kan? Tinggal hisap saja. Tapi kenapa ia… sangat memerhatikanku? Bohong kalau aku tidak sadar ia memerhatikanku. Di sekolah, aku sering merasa ditatap olehnya dan tadi ia menggandengku dan berjalan pelan.

Kenapa ia seperti itu? (A/N: Maklum, Sookkie kan polos sekali~)

Ah, daripada aku pusing memikirkannya, lebih baik aku makan. Aku pun mulai makan dengan sopan, sesuai dengan _table manner_ yang diajarkan oleh _Appa_. Sebagai seorang _yeoja_ harus memiliki etika baik di hadapan siapa pun, bukan? Changmin-_ssi_ pun diam, tidak mengangguku sama sekali.

Begitu aku menyelesaikan makanku, aku meraih gelasku. Aku baru sadar kalau isinya adalah cairan berwarna merah. Aku menatap ke arah Changmin-_ssi_ dengan curiga. "Isinya bukan darah, kan?"

Ia tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. "Sookkie, tentu saja itu bukan darah. Ternyata kau polos sekali. Itu jus _strawberry_," katanya, masih sambiil tertawa.

"Y-Yah! Jangan menertawakanku! Bisa saja kau punya maksud aneh padaku kan?" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar tawanya yang menggelegar dan terdengar seperti tawa setan, atau tepatnya _evil laugh_.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Wajahmu sangat lucu kalau seperti itu."

"Yah!"

Sepertinya sekarang ia sangat senang menggodaku.

"Akhirnya kau mau bicara lebih banyak," ujarnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Kalau seperti ini… Ia tidak tampak mengerikan. Mungkin aku akan sedikit menaruh perasaan padanya kalau ia hanya seorang _namja_ biasa, bukan vampir.

"Aku berharap suatu saat aku bisa melihat sosokmu yang asli… sebagai _yeoja_, bukan sebagai seorang _hunter_ dan bukan seorang siswi culun. Dan kau melihatku sebagai seorang _namja_, bukan vampir maupun gurumu."

DEG!

Parasku benar-benar merah sekarang mendengar ucapannya. Tidak ada rayuan dan kepura-puraan pada ucapannya. Ia tulus dan jujur… (Semoga aku tidak tertipu, aku tahu aku _clueless_).

BRAAAK!

"E-Eh?"

Tanpa kusadari, ada tangan yang menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku pun diputar dan kini ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku. Aku mendongak ke atas dan menyadari Changmin-_ssi_ tengah memelukku erat dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya tampak serius. Tidak, ia tidak menatapku, namun mata obsidiannya menatap ke arah sekeliling kami berdua.

"Jangan bergerak," bisiknya padaku, tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Cha-Changmin-_ssi_, kenapa?" tanyaku. Aku sadar ada yang tidak beres.

"Vampir liar."

"_M-Mwo_?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan melihat ada seorang yang berpenampilan layaknya berandalan dan berwajah pucat. Ia tertawa dan gigi taringnya terlihat. Vampir! Bagaimana aku tidak bisa menyadari ada vampir? Selama ini aku selalu menyadari hawa kehadiran vampir, bahkan vampir liar yang lemah pun aku bisa tahu. Tapi kenapa kali ini aku tidak bisa?

"Aku tidak sadar… Hawa mereka seakan lenyap dan tidak ada bau darah vampir liar," bisik Changmin-_ssi_. "Pegang kemejaku. Jangan memberontak, Sookkie… Biar aku yang membereskan mereka."

Aku mengangguk dan menurut. Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**Normal pov~**

"Serahkan _yeoja_ itu~ Daraah!"

Changmin menyeringai setan mendengarnya. "Tidak akan terjadi. Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

Ada 20 vampir liar yang mengelilingi mereka berdua. Changmin yakin mereka berbeda dari vampir liar yang biasanya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berada di balik mereka, karena hawa kehadiran dan bau darahnya bisa tersamarkan.

Tapi jangan harap mereka akan menang melawan seorang Jung Changmin, _pureblood_ yang sejak lahir ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin para vampir untuk menggantikan Jung Yunho. Karena… Changmin adalah salah satu vampir terkuat saat ini dan merupakan satu-satunya yang bisa melawan Jung Yunho.

Hawa gelap Changmin pun menguat. Eunsook merinding merasakan hawa Changmin yang terasa lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan para vampir liar yang kini hendak melawan Changmin. Semuanya mundur selangkah dua langkah karena ketakutan dengan hawa Changmin yang begitu kuat.

"Seraaang!" teriak salah satu vampir. Para vampir liar itu pun mulai menyerang Changmin.

Changmin melompat tinggi begitu para vampir menyerbunya di tengah. Pelukannya pada Eunsook semakin erat. Eunsook memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat apa yang terjadi. Tangannya kini sudah berpindah tanpa ia sadari, berpegangan erat pada leher Changmin.

Para vampir pun segera sadar bahwa Changmin kini telah berpindah tempat setelah melompat dan menghindari mereka. Para vampir liar pun kini berbalik ke arah Changmin dan hendak menyerbu vampir jangkung nan tampan itu.

Changmin menyeringai melihatnya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

CREEEESSSH!  
"UAAARRRGHHHHH!"

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!"

"Kalian terlalu lamban," kata Changmin, menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Tenang saja, tak sampai satu menit kalian akan membeku."

Eunsook mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia mendongak, menatap _namja_ tampan yang tengah memeluknya itu. "Membeku?" tanyanya skeptis.

Changmin mengangguk. "Lihatlah."

Eunsook memutar kepalanya, menengok ke arah para vampir liar. Ia terkesiap. Mata bulan sabitnya membelalak lebar melihat bagaimana keadaan di depannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat para vampir liar kalah hanya dalam sekali serang saja. Apalagi satu lawan dua puluh.

Para vampir liar itu membeku. Tubuh mereka seolah menjadi es. Rerumputan di bawah mereka pun menjadi es. Mata Eunsook menelusuri arah asal es itu. Matanya berhenti di bawah kaki Changmin. Rumput yang membeku hanya sampai di batas kaki Changmin. Dugaan Eunsook tepat, bahwa Changmin memiliki bakat yang spesial.

"Ini…"

"Bakatku. Aku bisa menghasilkan es dan membuat barang apa pun yang kuinginkan menjadi es. Dan es yang kuhasilkan bukan es biasa… Es yang kuhasilkan akan menjadi sekuat baja, kalau aku mau," kata Changmin dengan nada rendah.

Eunsook menelan ludahnya. Vampir yang satu ini benar-benar mengerikan. Kekuatannya sudah pasti di luar batas normal, belum lagi dengan otaknya yang jenius, ditambah dengan bakatnya. Eunsook tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya.

"Kau mengerikan, Changmin-_ssi_…"

Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu, Sookkie… Tunggu sebentar, _ne_?"

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunsook. Wajah Eunsook merah padam. Ia merasa terlalu nyaman dalam jeratan tubuh Changmin. Hati kecilnya yang paling dalam menyukainya. Suhu tubuh Changmin memang dingin, namun pelukannya terasa hangat bagi Eunsook.

Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah merah merona Eunsook. Manis… _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar sangat manis. Mungkin Eunsook tidak secantik _yeoja-yeoja_ yang mengelilingi Changmin(anak dari teman bisnis ayahnya dan golongan vampir _pureblood_), namun wajah manis Eunsook terlalu memikat baginya, terlebih dengan _inner beauty_nya yang terpancar.

_Namja_ bermata layaknya mata rusa itu pun melepaskan jas hitamnya, lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Eunsook. "Kau kedinginan kan? Pakai saja."

Eunsook mengangguk menurut. Ia memang kedinginan setelah terlepas dari pelukan Changmin karena dinginnya angin malam dan rerumputan es.

Changmin tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu jemarinya dengan cepat menekan nomor ponsel seseorang. Ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya, lalu memulai percakapannya.

"Kyu, cepat kemari…. Ada yang menyerang. Tolong bereskan mereka…. Bawa saja ke penjara…. Waktumu satu menit dimulai dari sekarang."

Eunsook mengernyitkan dahinya, heran dengan ucapan Changmin yang terkesan sangat misterius. Namun ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak bertanya apa pun pada Changmin. Changmin tampak menyeringai sembari memerhatikan arlojinya. Sepertinya ia tengah menghitung detik demi detik menunggu orang suruhannya datang.

"Tuan Muda Jung yang terhormat, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

Changmin dan Eunsook menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara. Seorang _yeoja_ cantik muncul dari arah tangga. Ia lumayan tinggi. Rambut ikal cokelatnya tergerai dengan indahnya di punggungnya. Ia mengenakan _dress_ hitam _sleveless_ yang panjangnya sekitar 15 cm di atas lutut.

Dan tentu saja, kulitnya pucat.

Changmin menyeringai melihat kedatangan _yeoja _cantik ini. "Lebih cepat daripada perkiraanku."

"Aku berlari dari _hall_. Beruntung _dress_ku tidak sobek. Jadi, Tuan Muda Jung Changmin yang terhormat, apa yang Anda butuhkan?" tanya _yeoja_ itu sinis.

"Tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tolong bawa mereka ke penjara," kata Changmin sambil menunjuk ke arah para vampir liar yang telah membeku sepenuhnya.

Cho Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Astaga… Pantas saja aku merasa hawamu lebih mengerikan. Lawanmu cukup banyak," gumamnya.

"Ya. Dan anehnya, mereka datang kemari tanpa kusadari baunya dan hawanya. Bisakah kau menyilidiki tentang hal ini juga?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Akan kubantu sebisaku… Ini benar-benar kasus yang langka. Kupikir hanya _pureblood_ yang mampu melakukannya. Laporannya akan kuberikan secepatnya."

_Yeoja_ itu kini menoleh ke arah Eunsook. Ia mengamati Eunsook dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat Eunsook. Eunsook heran melihat ekspresi sinis dari _yeoja_ yang belum dikenalnya itu.

"Jadi kau… Putri keluarga Park, huh? Maaf, Nona…. Kau tidak pantas menjadi pendamping Changmin," katanya, lalu melenggang dari _rooftop garden_, meninggalkan Changmin dan Eunsook.

DEG!

Ucapan Kyuhyun bagaikan belati yang menancap di ulu hati Eunsook. Ucapannya benar-benar frontal dan sinis. Eunsook merasa sedikit sakit hati mendengarnya. Kata-kata itu cukup sukses membuat Eunsook merasa _down_.

"Tak perlu didengarkan…" Changmin yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Eunsook pun menghibur _yeoja_ itu. "Ucapannya memang pedas."

Eunsook mengangguk pelan. Ucapan Changmin cukup melegakan hatinya. Hatinya melonjak riang mendengarnya. Ia senang Changmin menghiburnya dan membelanya.

Mungkin…

Eunsook sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada sang Putra Mahkota vampir?

* * *

"_Mwo_?"

Mata Gweboon membelalak lebar mendengar penuturan Jinki. Jinki tetap memasang ekspresi tenangnya. Mata sipitnya memerhatikan Gweboon. Tubuh _yeoja_ itu mulai gemetaran. Mata kucingnya menatap Jinki dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tidak berbohong… Itulah kenyataannya, Kim Gweboon."

"Kau pasti berbohong. _Eonnie_ tidak pernah memberitahuku!"

"Eunsook tidak tahu mengenai hal ini…"

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku?" tanya Gweboon. Nadanya mulai meninggi. Semburat merah karena amarah dan menahan tangis tampak di wajah cantiknya.

"Karena aku ingin kau mengetahuinya lebih dulu… Karena ini berhubungan dengan aku, kau, Eunsook, dan Changmin-_Hyung_," jawab Jinki.

"Berhubungan katamu?" Gweboon mengernyitkan dahinya, skeptis. Ekspresi marah sudah tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Tentu saja ia marah pada vampir tampan di hadapannya ini.

Jinki mengangguk. "Aku dan Changmin-_hyung_ tahu kalau orang tuamu dan orang tuaku bersahabat… Dengan kondisi dua putra dan dua putri… _Appa_ku ingin menjodohkan kita semua."

"Konyol," desis Gweboon.

"Dan sepertinya _Appa_ ingin menjodohkanku dengan Eunsook, dan kau dengan Changmin-_hyung_," lanjut Jinki.

Gweboon terkesiap mendengar ucapan Jinki. Dijodohkan saja sudah sangat parah, apalagi bila dengan _namja_ jangkung yang penampilannya serba hitam dan seperti titisan iblis yang satu itu. Ia bisa mati muda bila dijodohkan dengan _namja_ mengerikan itu.

_No way_!

"_Andwae_!"

"Aku juga tidak mau… Begitu pula Changmin-_hyung_… Changmin-_hyung_ sudah sangat lama menyukai Eunsook. Lebih lama daripada yang kau tahu. Jauh sebelum kami mengetahui perjodohan ini. Bahkan sebelum kau mengenal Eunsook," kata Jinki.

"Tidak mungkin… _Eonnie_ saja tidak pernah memberitahuku kapan ia pernah bertemu denagn _Hyung_mu itu," bantah Gweboon.

Gweboon sangat menyayangi Eunsook. Begitu pula dengan Eunsook, ia pun sangat menyayangi Gweboon. Mereka lengket seperti saudara sedarah. Tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka berdua, menurut Gweboon. Karena itulah, Gweboon tak akan rela membiarkan kakaknya bersama dengan_ namja_ brengsek. Apalagi dengan vampir yang sangat dibencinya.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Changmin menjadi pendamping hidup Eunsook.

Jinki tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Gweboon. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, di saat di mana ia melihat sang kakak terpuruk. Ia saat itu tidak tahu apa-apa, namun seiring dengan bertambahnya usianya, ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia mengerti kejadian yang membuat kakaknya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Andaikata tragedi keluarga Lee tidak terjadi, kakaknya tidak akan menjadi semengerikan sekarang ini. Changmin tetaplah Changmin yang sangat menyayangi Jinki, namun Changmin jauh lebih mengerikan daripada yang dulu. Sisi kejamnya terhadap vampir liar pun timbul. Changmin tak akan segan menggunakan kekuatannya sangat mengintrograsi vampir liar yang diperkirakan adalah kelompok yang hendak memberontak pada kekuasaan keluarga Jung.

"Karena kakakmu pun tidak tahu… Jadi, intinya, maukah kau membantuku untuk menggagalkan keinginan ayahku?" tanya Jinki. Mata bulan sabitnya menatap lembut pada Gweboon.

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu/" tanya Gweboon.

"Kita sama-sama tidak setuju… Aku mau membantu Changmin-_hyung_," jawab Jinki. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu bahwa Changmin-_hyung_ menginginkan Eunsook sebagai pasangannya."

"Aku tidak akan sudi kalau begitu. Lagipula kenapa kau harus membantu _Hyung_mu? Bukannya kau yang dijodohkan dengan _Eonnieku_?" tanya Gweboon pedas dan sinis.

"Eunsook memang manis dan baik. Tapi aku menyukaimu, bukan menyukainya," jawab Jinki lembut. Tangannya meraih pipi Gweboon dan mengusapnya.

Jantung Gweboon berdetak sangat kencang mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Jinki. Perlakuan yang cukup memudarkan seluruh amarahnya malam ini. Parasnya mulai merona merah. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan pengakuan bahwa ada _namja_ yang menyukainya secara tulus.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak awal kau masuk SMA. Kau _yeoja_ yang sangat menarik. Kau pandai bersosialisasi dan sangat ceria, Gweboonnie. Kau juga baik…" lanjut Jinki.

"_Sunbae_…"

"Panggil _Oppa_, _ne_? Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku." Jinki masih tersenyum lembut pada Gweboon. "Tapi kuharap kau mau membantuku, Gweboonnie. Kau ingin membalaskan dendammu kan? Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati."

Gweboon menelan ludahnya. "Kau janji?"

"Aku berjanji padamu, Gweboonnie."

"Kau akan memberitahuku semua yang kau tahu mengenai _Eonnie_ dan mengenai kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu yang tidak kuketahui?" tanya Gweboon lagi.

"_Ne_ Kau akan bersyukur di masa depan bila kau mau membantuku."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu…"

Jinki tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Gweboon. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Gweboon secara kilat. Gweboon terdiam. Pikirannya campur aduk saat ini. Perasaannya pun bercampur aduk, antara kecewa, sedih, marah dan senang.

'Maaf, _Eonnie_… Aku menginginkan kebahagiaan kita… Dan kurasa aku bisa memercayai ucapan Jinki-_sunbae_,' batin Gweboon.

'Tapi… Benarrkah _Eonnie_ adalah putri kandung Yoochun-_appa_ dan Suie-_umma_?'

TBC

* * *

A/N: Maf jelek banget chapter ini u,u Maaf ya kalau Eunsook juga OOC berat. TT Meiko udah lama gak pake _1__st__ pov_ sih TT

Chapter depan nunggu ya? Meiko usahain sebulan lagi dah #plak paling lama sebulan(doain aja) Soalnya Meiko gak tau bakal dikasih tugas banyak banget apa nggak, sama ulangan menanti.

Bales _review_:

**Pratiwi MVP: **_Cheonma, eon_ ^^ Ah, soal mujur atau nggak, kita gak tau entar yaaa… Karena butuh perjuangan, maka alurnya bakal susah. Yah, namanya juga Jinki… Sebagai adik, pasti manja sama kakaknya. Zehahahahahahahahaha~ Gweboon paling ketawa #plak Soal nasibnya Chami mungkin chapter depan ya~ Gomawo_ review_nya!

**Nanaa-eonnie**: Akhirnya hutangmu dibayar juga. #ditampol Yah, karena ada alasan, maka mereka jadi _hunter_. Changmin gak punya pilihan. Kalo di leher kan ketauan banget ^^ Di tangan juga, ya udah di situ(alasan aslinya kan daku yang _yadong_~) Kacamatanya buet tebel _eon_, kayak yang ada di komik2. Wajarlah kenapa Eunsook gak _excited_ dan _Eon_, gol B kan emang frontal #nunjukdirisendiri Ditunggu _review_nya~ #ditampol _Gomawo_yaa~ #kisseu

**Whionew**: Eon, jiwa yaoimu salah tempat eon #plak Gomawoya reviewnya! Karena aslinya Jinki emang 4D dan kita gak tau sifat Jinki yang lain, namun berdasarkan pengakuan para _member_ tercinta, ya kayak ginilah jadinya. Dadanya Eunsook mah emang gede, iya gak, Min? #senggol Changmin _Gomawo_ ya _eon _^^

**Azula**: Gomawo udah baca ^^ Semoga chapter ini mengobati rasa penasaran ^^

**AYUnhomin**: Wah, kalau soal masa lalu dan rahasia-rahasianya EunBoon, _chapter-chapter_ ke depannya baru dijelasin ^^ Meiko mau jadiin ini rahasia soalnya. Ditunggu saja tanggal mainnya ^^ Soal _pureblood_ ya…

Intinya, semua vampir dilarang minum darah manusia secara sembarangan, kecuali pasangannya, otomatis vampir yang belum punya pasangan minum darah keluarganya. Buat Yunho, dia jelasnya minum darah orang tuanya. _Pureblood_ di sini punya bakat, kayak di _Twilight_ anggap aja begitu, dan masing-masing beda, tapi bakat terkuat dimiliki klan Jung sebagai pemimpin tertinggi dan mereka punya bakat lain yang dirahasiakan. Ada beberapa keluarga _pureblood_, nanti pelan-pelan keluar satu-satu, contohnya si Kyuhyun, dia _pureblood_ dari klan Cho. Kalau kurang, bilang ya ^^

**Ai**: Yah, karena Meiko apdet di bulan puasa, untuk menghormati _reader_ yang pastinya ada yang muslim, jadi Meiko minimalisir adegan berating tinggi. ^^ Nanti di _chapter-chapter_ depan pasti juga akan terjadi sesuatu di ruang guru ^^ Soalnya kalau menurutku, Key emang dasarnya frontal kalau ngomong, jadinya begini(walau ga sefrontal Jjong). _Gomawo_, _eonnie_ ^^ Masih sekitar berapa bulan lagi sih hahahahaha~

Key'va: _Gomawo_ ^^ Meiko mencoba supaya semua karakter di sini tetap IC dan tidak OOC ^^

_Anon user_: Lain kali Meiko minta tolong tulis nama terserah ya ^^ Jangan _guest_ aja ^^ _Gomawo_ buat kalian yang udah mau _review_ fic ini ^^

_At least, _

_Review please_?

Meiko Hoshiyori

Kalau mau minta dihubungi waktu apdet dan kawan2nya dan mau berteman dengan Meiko, khususnya para Shawol, OKS dan CNS, silakan hubungi Meiko di:

FB: Meiko Hoshiyori

Twitter: Mvp_MHoshiyori

Pin BB minta secara pribadi aja ya ^^

_Gomawo_


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling

**Fated**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Frienship, Family**

**Pair: ChangSook(main), JinBoon, and the others**

**Warning: Vampfict! Switchgender! Brother complex! Typo(S)!**

* * *

A/N: Ah, ya... _Mian_ lama banget apdetnya. Meiko juga kemarin habis bikin proyek ff di fandom lain, dan juga abis UTS dan beberapa macam masalah... #plak

Yah, Meiko gak mau curhat dulu #plak.

Kalian langsung baca aja ya :D

Oh ya, _rated_nya naik buat _bloody_ _ scene_ dan karena adegannya udah masuk dewasa, jadi gak Meiko masukin di _rated_ T. Gak bakal ada NC, karena prinsipnya Meiko dari dulu _lemon_ itu buat yang nikah, sekalinya kepaksa enggak, bukan di ff kayak gini.

_Okay, just enjoy it, guys!_

_Don't like ChangSook or JinBoon? Don't read!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 4: _Feeling_

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"

Jung Changmin tampak memandang tajam pada seorang vampir liar di depannya. Vampir liar itu dijerat dengan rantai yang terbuat dari perak. Ia duduk di kursi.

"Oh, diam? Haruskah aku menyiksamu secara perlahan supaya kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Changmin-ah…"

Kyuhyun menghela napas melihat kelakukan _namja_ tampan itu. _Yeoja_ cantik itu kini berada di tempat yang sama. Di ruangan yang gelap, bawah tanah kediaman Jung. Ruang bawah tanah yang menjadi tempat penawanan para vampir telah ditangkap oleh para vampir yang berada di bawah kontrol keluarga Jung, maupun yang ditangkap oleh organisasi _hunter_ yang dipimpin oleh Park Yoochun.

"Katakan…" geram Changmin.

Vampir liar di depanya terdiam, tak berkutik. Terlalu takut antara harus mengatakan kebenarannya dan terlalu takut dengan aura yang dimiliki oleh vampir di hadapannya. Orang yang telah menyuruhnya memang mengerikan, namun aura gelap _namja_ muda di depannya…. Jauh lebih gelap dan mengerikan.

"Lima… Empat… Tiga… Dua… Sa-"

"A-Aku tidak tahu!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Changmin dengan nada yang rendah dan skeptis. Ia membuang ludah ke tangannya. Air ludahnya seketika menjadi es dengan ujung yang runcing. Dengan seringai kejam, ia menusukkan batangan es itu ke paha vampir liar itu.

"ARRRGGHHHH!"

"Cepat katakan semua yang kau tahu… Sebelum kau membeku selamanya," desis Changmin.

"Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun kali ini berseru sedikit lebih keras.

Changmin berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Aku yang akan mengintrogasinya. Berhenti melakukan semua ini, Changmin-ah…" kata vampir cantik itu.

"Kyu-"

"Aku akan memberitahu hasilnya, jangan cemas… Adikmu memintaku menghentikan caramu, Changmin-ah…"

"Tapi-"

"Jung Changmin! Tidak sadarkah bahwa kau sudah keterlaluan? Pikirkan perasaan _Eomma_mu kalau ia tahu kau melakukan hal seperti ini, Changmin-ah… Kalau kau dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau tidak seperti Changmin yang kukenal dari dulu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Pikirkan juga tentang Eunsook…"

Changmin menghela napas mendengar ucapan dari sahabat masa kecilnya ini. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun… Kau tahu aku melakukannya demi Eunsook."

"Changmin-ah, lebih baik kau duduk diam dan menunggu hasil laporanku. Caramu terlalu kejam. Aku yakin caramu lebih kejam kalau tidak ada aku," tandas Kyuhyun pedas. "Percayakan hal ini padaku. Kau tahu aku adalah tangan kananmu, Changmin-ah."

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu! Ini sudah tugasku, Changmin-ah, tugas keluargaku juga untuk mengabdi kepada keluarga Jung! Pergilah dari sini. Besok kau akan mendapat laporannya," tukas Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Kyunnie benar, Changminnie..."

Changmin menoleh ke asal suara. Ia tersentak kaget melihat sosok _yeoja_ yang kini berdiri di depan pintu ruangan gelap dan pengap itu. _Yeoja_ cantik yang kini mengenakan gaun rumah itu memandang ke arah Changmin. "Changminnie, kau tahu _Eomma_ tidak suka dengan caramu itu?"

"_Eomma_..."

"Sekarang hentikan, dan ikut _Eomma_. _Appa_ ingin bicara denganmu mengenai apa yang tadi terjadi," kata _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Changmin akhirnya mengangguk. Ia memilih menurut pada ibunya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengikuti sang ibu keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Sang ibu membawa Changmin ke ruang kerja sang ayah yang ada di lantai dua. Changmin diam saja, begitu pula Jaejoong. Ia tak mengatakan apa pun pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Masuklah, _Appa_ sudah menunggumu," kata Jaejoong lembut pada Changmin. "Jangan gegabah. _Eomma_ tidak mau kau dan _Appa_ bertengkar."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji _Eomma_." Changmin pun lantas memasuki ruangan kerja sang ayah.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Suami dan putra sulungnya sama-sama keras kepala. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa pun dengan mereka berdua. _Yeoja_ itu bukan vampir murni layaknya keluarganya, ia awalnya adalah manusia, namun setelah menikah dengan Jung Yunho, ia menjadi seorang vampir. Walaupun begitu, Jaejoong bukan vampir yang lemah, karena darah yang diminumnya adalah darah Jung Yunho.

"_Eomma_..."

Jaejoong menoleh ke depannya. Putra bungsunya kini telah berada di hadapannya, dengan piyamanya melekat di tubuhnya. "Apa... _Hyung_ bertemu dengan _Appa_?" tanya Jinki.

"_Ne_... _Wae_?"

Jinki menepuk dahinya. _Namja_ itu yakin bahwa ayahnya tahu bahwa Changmin tadi bersama dengan Eunsook. Kalau begini, masalahnya akan menjadi sulit. Ia hanya bisa berdoa supaya kakaknya bisa selamat, karena Yunho adalah lawan yang seimbang bagi Changmin. Jinki tidak bisa menandingi kakaknya.

"Semoga _Hyung_ tidak terluka..."

"Jinki-yah, apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Kurasa _Eomma_ sebaiknya juga tahu... Er... Jadi... Changmin-_hyung_..."

"Jangan bertele-tele, Jinki-yah."

Jinki menghela napas melihat tatapan tajam dari sang _Eomma_. Faktanya, _yeoja_ yang paling ditakuti Jinki adalah sang ibu. Jaejoong memang _yeoja_ yang lemah lembut dan perhatian, namun kalau marah, ia mengerikan. Bahkan Changmin pun lebih takut pada Jaejoong daripada Yunho.

"Changmin-_hyung_ sudah menandai Eunsook."

"_Mwo_? Aish... Kenapa Minnie mirip sekali dengan Yunnie, huh? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya, Jinki-yah? Kau tahu _Appa_mu menginginkan Eunsook menjadi _mate_mu, bukan _mate _Changmin," kata Jaejoong tajam pada Jinki. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia sadar bahwa Changmin tertarik pada Eunsook, namun ia tak tahu Jinki tertarik pada Eunsook atau tidak, karena Jinki tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada _yeoja_ mana pun.

"Karena Changmin-_hyung_ menyukainya sejak dulu, _Eomma_, dan aku tidak tertarik pada Eunsook," jawab Jinki. "Aku tidak mau menuruti perintah _Appa_ untuk yang satu ini. Aku tahu Changmin-_hyung_ lebih pantas untuk Eunsook."

"Jinki-yah, kau tidak harus selalu mengalah untuk Changmin," kata Jaejoong lembut.

"Aku tidak mengalah pada Changmin-_hyung_. _Eomma_, lebih baik kita menghentikan-"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

CRASSSSH!

DUUUAR!

BLAAAAAAAAAAR!

KRAAAAK!

CRASH!

"Sepertinya sudah terlambat," gumam Jinki mendengar suara pertarungan dari arah ruang kerja ayahnya.

CRAAAAAAAAAASH!

CRAAAAANG!

DUAAAAR!

BLAAAAR!

Dan malam itu, keributan tejadi di kediaman keluarga Jung dan menyebabkan dua vampir terkapar tak berdaya.

* * *

"Hoaaaaam..."

Eunsook meregangkan tubuhnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup lama. Mata bulan sabitnya yang sangat sipit karena habis terbangun itu menatap ke arah horizon yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya itu. Langit berwarna biru cerah dan sang raja siang sudah mulai mendaki. Tangan mungil Eunsook pun mengambil jam di samping tempat tidurnya, di sebuah meja kecil.

"Jam... 8? Aish... Semalam benar-benar membuatku kelelahan," gumamnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"_Ne_? Siapa di luar?" tanya Eunsook.

"_Eomma_. Boleh _Eomma_ masuk?" tanya Junsu dari luar kamar Eunsook.

"_Ne, Eomma_, masuklah," jawab Eunsook. Ia membukakan pintu untuk ibunya, karena ia telah menguncinya sebelum tidur.

Junsu tersenyum melihat Eunsook di hadapannya. Ia tahu bahwa Eunsook baru saja bangun dari tidurnya karena penampilan Eunsook yang berantakan. Junsu tak heran, karena Eunsook sangat lelah semalam. _Yeoja_ itu juga masih mengalami syok karena serangan dari 20 vampir sekaligus.

"Kau tidur dengan nyenyak, Sookkie?" tanya Junsu sembari membimbing _yeoja_ cantik itu duduk di atas ranjang Eunsook.

Eunsook mengangguk. "_Ne, Eomma_, tapi sepertinya aku bangun terlalu siang," jawab Eunsook.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Eomma_ tahu kau lelah dan syok karena kejadian semalam. Lagipula ini hari Minggu. Kau bisa beristirahat seharian ini," kata Junsu lembut. Ia mengusap rambut Eunsook dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Eomma_, aku ingin berlatih," pinta Eunsook.

"Tidak boleh, Sookkie. Istirahatlah hari ini. Jangan terlalu membebani dirimu dengan latihan, Sookkie. _Appa_ juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan istirahatmu. _Eomma_ juga akan lebih senang kalau kau berhenti menjadi _hunter_." Junsu tersenyum lembut pada putrinya.

Eunsook menatap ke arah ibunya. "Aku tidak ingin berhenti sekarang, _Eomma_. Tidak sebelum tujuanku tercapai."

Junsu tersenyum miris dalam hatinya. Andai saja Eunsook tahu mengenai kenyataan mengenai takdirnya... Andai Eunsook tahu mengapa semua tragedi itu menimpa Eunsook...

'Takdirmu terlalu berat, Sookkie...' batin Junsu.

"Kalau... Tujuanmu tercapai, maukah kau berhenti, Sookkie? Kau dan juga Boonnie..."

Eunsook menghela napas. Ia menatap ibu "angkat"nya. Junsu menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan. Eunsook tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Junsu bagai ibunya sendiri, bagi Eunsook. _Yeoja_ itu sangat baik padanya dan Gweboon. Dan entah mengapa, Eunsook merasakan ada ikatan antara dirinya dengan Junsu. Entah ikatan macam apa itu, namun Eunsook merasa bahagia.

"_Ne, Eomma_, aku janji," jawab Eunsook sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Nah, cepatlah mandi dan sarapan. Nanti siang _Eomma _akan memasakkan ayam goreng untukmu." Junsu tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Eunsook. Eunsook balas memeluknya. Mereka tersenyum bahagia...

Tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Gweboon ada di depan pintu dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. _Yeoja_ itu masih dilema dengan pernyataan Jinki bahwa Eunsook adalah putri kandung dari Yoochun dan Junsu. Junsu sepertinya sedikit lebih menyayangi Eunsook daripadanya.

'Mungkin... _Eonnie _benar-benar putri kandung Suie-_eomma_,' batin Gweboon.

* * *

TING! TONG!

"Hm?"

Eunsook yang tengah menikmati sarapannya sendirian mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. _Yeoja_ cantik itu pun meletakkan makanannya yang kebetulan sudah habis itu dan bergegas menuju ke pintu depan rumah, untuk membuka pintunya. _Yeoja_ itu menyambar kacamata tebal bulatnya, berjaga-jaga bila teman Gweboon yang datang.

Eunsook pun pergi ke pintu gerbang besar dan membukakan pintunya. Sebuah mobil _Lamborghini Murciélago_ berwarna merah terlihat di depan pintu gerbang. Eunsook mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa asing melihat mobil mewah nan mahal itu ada di depan rumahnya.

"Eunsook."

Eunsook menoleh ke asal suara. Jendela mobil mewah itu terbuka, dan terlihat Jaejoong melengokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. _Yeoja_ cantik dan berkulit pucat itu tersenyum pada Eunsook. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Eunsook mengangguk. "_N-Ne, Ahjumma_."

Jaejoong pun segera membawa mobilnya masuk ke pekarangan kediaman Park, lalu memarkirkannya di situ. Eunsook menutup pintu gerbang, lalu bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia heran dengan maksud kedatangan dari vampir cantik itu.

"Apa... Orang tuamu ada di rumah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Ne, Ahjumma_... Silakan masuk saja, _Ahjumma_, aku akan memanggil _Appa_ dan _Eomma_," jawab Eunsook sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, _ne_."

Kedua _yeoja_ itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah besar milik Yoochun itu. Setelah mempersilakan Jaejoong duduk di ruang tamu, Eunsook pun melesat ke dapur, tempat ibunya biasanya berada pada hari Minggu seperti ini, lalu memberitahu mengenai kedatangan Jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian, tibalah Junsu dan Eunsook di ruang tamu.

"Joongie... Ada masalah apa sampai sepagi ini kau datang kemari?" tanya Junsu.

"Ah, kita bisa bicarakan nanti, aku ingin bicara secara privat denganmu dan Yoochun. Oh ya, dan Eunsookkie, maukah kau pergi denganku?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap pada Eunsook.

"E-Eh?" Eunsook terkejut dengan tawaran yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

Junsu yang sepertinya menangkap ada suatu maksud dari Jaejoong pun tersenyum pada Eunsook. "Sookkie, pergilah. Ganti pakaianmu dulu dan lepas kacamatamu itu," kata Junsu.

Eunsook mengangguk, menuruti perkataan ibunya. _Yeoja_ berparas manis itu pun lantas pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Tepat sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, Eunsook berpapasan dengan Gweboon yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Boonnie?" tanya Eunsook sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak lelah?"

"Aku hanya mau mengambil _snack_, _Eonnie_. Omong-omong, tadi aku mendengar suara bel, apa ada tamu?" tanya Gweboon.

"_Ne. _Jaejoong-_ahjumma_. Ia dan _Eomma_ sedang bicara sekarang," jawab Eunsook. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, untuk berganti pakaian

Gweboon hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia merasa curiga dengan kehadiran vampir cantik itu. _Yeoja_ cantik itu pun menuruni tangga dan mengendap-endap ke ruang tamu. Ia melihat orang tuanya dan Jaejoong tengah berbincang serius. Tak ingin ketahuan, Gweboon pun menyembunyikan dirinya di dinding yang memisahkan ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu.

* * *

"Kenapa kau mengajak Eunsook pergi?" Junsu bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Changmin membutuhkannya," jawab Jaejoong.

Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Yoochun pun hanya diam, menganalisis apa yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu duduk di samping istrinya, sementara Jaejoong ada di sofa lain di sebelah kiri mereka.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Darahnya."

"_Mwo_?"

Junsu terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Ia melolot ke arah sahabatnya itu. Ia tak percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya bahwa Changmin membutuhkan darah Eunsook. Ayolah, ia saja tak tahu sejauh mana hubungan Changmin dan Eunsook, tapi mengapa mendadak Changmin membutuhkan darah _yeoja_ manis itu?

"Semalam, Yunnie dan Changmin bertengkar. Mungkin kalian belum tahu rencana Yunnie, Yunnie ingin menjodohkan Eunsook dengan Jinki, dan Gweboon dengan Changmin. Setelah aku berbicara dengan Jinki, mereka berdua menolak keputusan Yunho. Changmin menginginkan Eunsook sebagai _mate_nya. Karena itu mereka bertengkar dan akhirnya bertarung.

"Tidak ada yang menang dan tidak ada yang kalah, tapi mereka sama-sama terluka. Vampir hanya butuh darah untuk sembuh, tapi... Changmin tidak bisa meminum darahku maupun darah Jinki." Jaejoong menatap serius ke arah Junsu..

"Kalian tahu, ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yunho. Ia sudah menandai Eunsook."

BRAK!

"Jangan berbohong, Joongie!"

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Suie. Kau tahu aku juga tidak menginginkan ini terjadi. Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa Changmin melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Changmin tertarik pada Eunsook," kata Jaejoong. "Dia sangat mirip dengan Yunho dalam hal ini."

Junsu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. "Tidak ada cara lain?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "_Ani_. Jadi, kumohon Suie, tolonglah aku... Aku tahu kau marah pada Changmin, tapi..."

"Baiklah... Tapi, jaga Eunsook dengan baik," kata Junsu, akhirnya menyetujui. Demi sahabatnya, ia akan melakukannya.

"Pasti, Suie. Omong-omong... Sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakannya dari Eunsook?" tanya Jaejoong. "Ia sudah dewasa untuk mengerti semuanya."

"Aku takut dia tak akan mengerti, Joongie... Baginya, aku dan Yoochun hanya orang tua angkatnya. Kalau ia tahu... Aku sangat takut ia membenciku, Joongie," jawab Junsu. Ia menahan air matanya.

"Suie... Dia akan mengerti," hibur Jaejoong.

"Lalu Gweboon... Aku juga takut ia membenciku, Joongie..."

"Mereka tidak akan membencimu... Eunsook pasti akan senang bila tahu bahwa kau dan Yoochun adalah orang tua kandungnya."

"Jaejoong, kami akan memberitahunya di saat yang tepat, saat ini kami sama sekali belum siap untuk memberitahu Eunsook. " Yoochun akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan kalian... Nah, kurasa Eunsook sedang turun kemari. Aku akan mengantarnya kemari lagi jika semua urusan sudah selesai," kata Jaejoong. Ia beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan memberinya pil penambah darah nanti. Maafkan putraku."

Yoochun hanya tersenyum. "Persis seperti ayahnya."

"Ma-Maaf menunggu lama."

Percakapan mereka pun terhenti ketika Eunsook sudah hadir. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengenakan_ blouse _putih dan rok dengan warna yang sama. Rambutnya dibiarkannya tergerai dengan jepit manis menghiasnya. Wajahnya tampak polos dari sapuan _make up. _

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Eunsook. "_Gwenchana_. Ayo," kata vampir cantik itu. "Aku permisi dulu, Suie, Yoochun-ah."

Eunsook memandang kedua orang tuanya. "_Eomma, Appa_, aku pergi dulu," pamitnya sambil membungkuk.

Junsu tersenyum pada putrinya. "_Ne, _Sookkie."

Jaejoong dan Eunsook pun meninggalkan keduanya dan pergi ke luar kediaman Park itu. Mereka pun berjalan ke tempat di mana Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya. Eunsook pun hanya diam, bertanya dalam hatinya mengapa Jaejoong memanggilnya seperti ini?

Setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil, Jaejoong langsung melesatkan mobilnya keluar dari kediaman Park. Vampir cantik itu melirik ke arah Eunsook yang diam dan tertunduk. Ia tersenyum. Yah, Eunsook lebih pendiam dan pemalu dibandingkan dengan sahabat karibnya itu.

"Kau pasti bertanya mengapa aku mengajakmu pergi, kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_N-Ne_, _A-Ahjumma_," jawab Eunsook terbata.

"Maaf sudah mengajakmu pergi terburu-buru. Ini mengenai putraku, Changmin," kata Jaejoong.

"Semalam, suamiku bertengkar dengan Changmin, ups bertarung maksudku. Kondisi Changmin... Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kondisinya baik, karena ia harus tetap di tempat tidurnya."

Eunsook terdiam mendengarnya. Ia mengerti maksud dari Jaejoong. Kondisi tidak baik, terluka, berarti darah. Ya, Changmin membutuhkan darah sekarang. Eunsook tahu bahwa luka vampir cepat sembuh, namun bila lukanya cukup parah, vampir itu butuh darah.

"Darahku?" tanya Eunsook pelan.

"Sayangnya, ya. Jinki bercerita bahwa Changmin sudah menandaimu," jawab Jaejoong. "Segel itu... Selain menandaimu menjadi miliknya, juga memengaruhi darahmu, juga darah yang diminum Changmin. Changmin tidak bisa meminum darah lain selain darahmu dan darahmu tidak bisa diminum vampir lain."

"_M-Mwo_?"

Sialan. Changmin tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Darahmu menjadi racun, selain untuk Changmin. Kau juga tidak bisa mendonorkan darahmu, bahkan bagi manusia, darahmu beracun. Yah, bau darahmu masih sangat menggiurkan, tapi beracun," jelas Jaejoong.

"Jadi... _Ahjumma_..."

"Maaf, Eunsook. Aku tidak bisa mengambil jalan lain untuk Changmin." Jaejoong berkata dengan nada penyesalan.

Eunsook hanya tersenyum. Ya, bagaimana pun, Jaejoong juga adalah seorang ibu, pastilah tidak ingin anaknya celaka. Walaupun vampir, Eunsook merasa Jaejoong adalah vampir yang baik, apalagi Jaejoong adalah sahabat Junsu.

"_Gwenchana, Ahjumma_," kata Eunsook lembut.

"Kau benar-benar baik, Eunsook. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau bukan kau yang dipilih Changmin."

"Uhmm... _Ahjumma_, sebenarnya, kenapa Changmin-_ssi_ bertengkar dengan ayahnya?" tanya Eunsook, penasaran.

"Karena Changmin tidak melaksanakan keinginan suamiku. Suamiku menginginkanmu menjadi pasangan Jinki, tapi Changmin malah menjadikanmu sebagai pasangannya. Dan mereka sama-sama keras kepala," jawab Jaejoong, mengingat kejadian semalam. "Dan yah, mereka bertarung dan membuat ruangan kerja suamiku hancur."

Blush!

Wajah Eunsook mendadak memerah mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Changmin benar-benar bertindak seperti itu hanya demi memilikinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Changmin, tapi entah mengapa, mendengar cerita Jaejoong, ia merasa bahwa Changmin benar-benar menyukainya.

Mungkin...

* * *

"Kau bodoh, _Hyungie_."

"Diam, Jinki."

"Kau tahu kau hanya bisa meminum darah Eunsook tapi kenapa kau malah bertarung dengan _Appa_? Untung aku bisa menghentikan kalian semalam, kalau tidak, kupastikan _Hyung_ tidak bisa bicara sama sekali."

Changmin melotot ke arah adiknya. Jinki hanya tersenyum manis dan polos, seolah ia tidak menyinggung perasaan Changmin sama sekali. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah Changmin yang kini terbaring di ranjangnya karena luka-lukanya semalam.

"Kau mau kubekukan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, _Hyungie_. Lebih baik kau sembuhkan dulu luka-luka bakarnya," jawab Jinki.

"Tidak ada kabar dari Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin.

Jinki mengangkat bahunya. "Belum. Seharusnya siang ini sudah selesai."

"Aku tidak melihat _Eomma_ sejak tadi."

"_Eomma_ sedang menjemput Eunsook."

"_Mwo_?"

Jinki tersenyum polos mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. "_Hyungie _kan butuh darah Eunsook?"

_Damn!_

"Jung Jinki..." Changmin men_deathglare_ adiknya.

"Aku yang memberitahunya pada _Eomma_. _Appa_ belum tahu mengenai hal ini. Kalau aku tidak memberitahu _Eomma_, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada _Hyungie_," kata Jinki, mengabaikan hawa gelap Changmin.

Changmin menghela napas. Ia tahu adiknya sangat menyayanginya, begitu pula dengannya yang sanga menyayangi Jinki. Tapi, yah...

"Apa reaksi _Eomma_?"

"Mengatakan bahwa _Hyungie_ mirip dengan _Appa_. Ia tidak marah kok, _Hyung_. Ah, Kyuhyun-_noona_, masuklah saja," kata Jinki.

Pintu kamar Changmin pun terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis cantik yang kini mengenakan _blouse_ lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan _hot pants_ berwarna senada. Gadis itu melangkah santai masuk ke kamar Changmin. Jemari lentiknya memegang sebuah _map_.

"Menyenangkan sekali melihatmu dalam kondisi tak berdaya, Jung Changmin," kata gadis itu sembari tertawa. "Seingatku, aku tak pernah melihatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk mengejekku, lebih baik kau usir dia, Jinki." Changmin menatap Jinki yang tersenyum polos.

"_Mood_mu benar-benar tidak baik ya. Yah, ini hasil penyelidikanku semalam. Tidak terlalu banyak," kata Kyuhyun sambil melempar _map_ itu pada Jinki. "Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menarik informasi, tapi bos mereka sepertinya tahu bahwa aku bisa masuk ke pikiran orang lain."

Jinki menangkap _map_ itu, lalu membukanya. "Seharusnya begitu, _Noona_. Keluarga Cho adalah tangan kanan keluarga Jung," katanya.

Changmin menatap ke arah adik kesayangannya. "Ada sesuatu yang khusus?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. _Gomawo_, _Noona_." Jinki tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "_Cheonma_. Ah, aku pergi dulu. Jaejoong-_ahjumma_ datang dengan Nona Lee. Kuharap kau cepat sembuh, Changmin-ah."

Kyuhyun pun melenggang ke arah pintu kamar Changmin. Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu untuk keluar, ia menoleh ke arah Changmin. "Oh ya, berhati-hatilah, Changmin-ah. Kontrol dirimu saat minum darah."

"Aku tahu," sahut Changmin.

Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum ambigu, lalu keluar dari kamar Changmin dan menutup pintunya.

"Sebentar lagi _Eomma_ akan datang. Sebaiknya kau memasang wajah memelas tak berdaya, _Hyungie_," kata Jinki pada sang kakak dengan senyum polos tanpa dosanya, lagi.

Changmin melotot. "Kau saja yang pasang tampang seperti itu."

Jinki tertawa mendengar protes dari kakaknya. "Siapa tahu Eunsook akan kasihan padamu dan mulai memberimu perhatian."

"Aku tidak suka cara itu. Jangan bilang kau akan menarik perhatian Gweboon dengan cara seperti itu."

"Tentu saja tidak. Nah, karena tidak kurang dari tiga puluh detik lagi _Eomma_ dan Eunsook datang, bagaimana kalau _Hyungie_ bersikap selayaknya orang sakit, berbaring diam dan manis dan tidak perlu men _deathglare_ku?" tanya Jinki. Ia tahu dari tadi Changmin memberikan _deathglare_ padanya, tapi karena sudah terlalu biasa, ia mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah..."

"Dan mereka datang."

KLEK

Pintu kamar Changmin pun kembali dibuka. Jaejoong lantas masuk ke kamar putra sulungnya, diikuti oleh Eunsook yang berada di belakangnya, yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Nah, Jinki, kau keluarlah, aku mau bicara sebentar dengan kakakmu. Jangan menguping," kata Jaejoong pada Jinki.

Jinki beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melayangkan senyuman pada Eunsook yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia senang dengan fakta Eunsook datang untuk menolong kakak yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Andaikan ia mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Changmin, apakah Gweboon akan menolongnya?

Entahlah. Jinki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melesat keluar dari kamar Changmin.

"_Eomma_..." gumam Changmin pelan. Mata obsidiannya terarah pada sosok manis di belakang sang ibu. Ia tak menyangka _yeoja_ itu akan datang dengan suka rela(mungkin) untuknya.

Jaejoong mengusap lembut rambut raven Changmin. "Berjanjilah kau akan hati-hati, Changminnie."

Changmin hanya mengangguk pelan. "_Ne, Eomma_."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia berbalik ke arah Eunsook. Hati kecilnya tertawa melihat sikap Eunsook yang sangat pemalu. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menepuk bahu Eunsook. "Duduklah di kursi, Eunsook."

Eunsook mengangguk, lalu duduk di kursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh Jinki. Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan sepasang sejoli itu.

"Pulanglah."

DEG!

Eunsook menatap tak percaya pada Changmin. Vampir itu kini tengah memandangnya dengan matanya yang telah berubah menjadi merah. Eunsook agak takut juga melihatnya, walaupun terbiasa melihat mata merah vampir, tapi melihat Changmin bermata merah cukup menakutkan, mengingat warna asli matanya adalah hitam pekat.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunsook.

"Kau tidak ingin melakukannya kan?" tanya Changmin balik. "Darahmu, maksudku. Kalau kau tidak ingin dan tidak yakin, pulanglah, aku tidak memaksamu."

Eunsook menggeleng lembut mendengarnya. "A-Aku tidak dipaksa siapa pun," jawabnya pelan. "A-Aku datang ka-karena kemauanku sendiri."

Sorot mata Changmin menajam. Eunsook menelan ludahnya, gugup. Jujur, ia masih sedikit takut dengan Changmin, karena vampir tampan itu sangat kuat. Dan mengingat hawa gelapnya yang kuat dan seringainya...

"Kau takut?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Eunsook menggeleng, berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia takut. "Ti-Tidak."

Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik tangannya keluar dari selimut, dan mengulurkannya kepada Eunsook yang duduk di sampingnya. "Mendekatlah."

Eunsook terkesiap melihat tangan Changmin. Tangan kekar itu dihias dengan luka bakar yang memanjang. Dan yang jelas, itu bukan luka bakar biasa karena api biasa. Tidak mungkin ada luka bakar yang bisa melukai seorang vampir sedemikian parahnya.

"Terkejut? _Appa_ku yang membuat luka ini. Sayangnya aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mengobati semua lukaku bila aku belum minum darah," gumam Changmin.

"Kalau begitu... Minumlah darahku, Changmin-_ssi_... Kau hanya bisa meminum darahku, bukan?" tanya Eunsook pelan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Tidak akan menyesal?"

"Tidak."

"Mendekatlah kemari, Sookkie... Katakan, bagian mana yang kau ijinkan?" tanya Changmin.

Eunsook menelan ludahnya lagi. Yang ia tahu, vampir minum darah dari leher, tapi kenapa Changmin harus bertanya padanya mengenai hal ini? Mata bulan sabitnya menatap ke arah mata merah Changmin. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Semburat merah mulai nampak di pipi _chubby_nya.

"Ba-Bagian ma-mana yang Changmin-_ssi_, su-sukai?" tanya Eunsook terbata.

"Aku lebih suka leher, tapi kalau kau tidak mengijinkannya-"

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa," potong Eunsook.

Changmin menatap Eunsook, skeptis. Semburat merah kini terlihat semakin jelas di pipi _chubby_ Eunsook.

"Sungguh... Tidak apa-apa," gumam Eunsook lirih, sepertinya baru sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Buka dua kancing kemejamu dan lebarkan kerahnya," kata Changmin.

"E-Eh?"

"Dua atau tiga, kalau tidak aku tidak bisa meminumnya dari lehermu."

Eunsook menghela napas. Yah, toh Changmin sudah pernah membuka kancing kemejanya dulu. Dengan sedikit ragu, _yeoja_ manis itu mengarahkan jemari kecilnya ke arah kancing _blouse_nya dan membuka dua kancing teratas. Changmin bisa melihat segel yang dibuatnya di bagian atas dada kiri Eunsook.

"Lebarkan kerahmu... lalu kemarilah."

Eunsook hanya menurut. Ia melebarkan kerah _blouse_nya hingga leher putihnya nampak jelas. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk tepat di atas Changmin. Tangan mungilnya bertumpu di ranjang _double size_ milik Changmin. Didekatkannya sela lehernya pada bibir lebar Changmin.

"Pegang bahuku... Kalau aku keterlaluan, teriaklah sekencang mungkin. Kau juga boleh memakai pisau yang ada di saku rokmu untuk menusukku," perintah Changmin lagi.

Eunsook hanya menurut. Ia mengambil pisau perak dari saku roknya dan memegangnya di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang bahu Changmin, mengikuti keinginan vampir tampan itu. Ia bisa merasakan deru napas Changmin di lehernya.

Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan kulit lehernya terkoyak oleh benda tajam. Eunsook merintih pelan karena sakit. Ia meremas bahu Changmin. Eunsook bisa merasakan bagaimana darahnya dihisap oleh mahkluk yang sebenarnya palling ia benci.

Changmin menghisap darah Eunsook dengan rakus. Gigi taringnya yang tampak lebih besar daripada biasanya tampak menancap di permukaan kulit leher Eunsook. Changmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagaimana cairan kemerahan yang berasal dari Eunsook itu memuaskan dahaganya.

Benar-benar seperti ekstasi. Memabukkan. Membuat ketagihan.

Darah Eunsook adalah darah terbaik yang pernah diminumnya.

"Cha-Changmin-_ssi_..." lirih Eunsook. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, hingga tanpa sadar ia ambruk di atas Changmin.

Changmin tersentak mendengar suara lembut Eunsook. Ia melepaskan gigitannya dan menjilat bekas luka yang ia buat di leher Eunsook. Ia menjilat sisa darah yang ada di sekitar bibirnya, sementara tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pinggang Eunsook. Luka bakarnya tampak menghilang, dengan es yang menyelimutinya.

"Maaf..." gumam Changmin dengan nada menyesal. Ia tak menyangka ia hampir kehilangan kendali saat menegak darah Eunsook. Ia seperti vampir liar yang baru lahir, yang tak bisa mengontrol dahaganya dan menghisap darah tanpa henti. Darah Eunsook... benar-benar darah terbaik yang pernah diminumnya.

"_Gwe-Gwenchana_," balas Eunsook. Setidaknya ia tidak pingsan dan kehabisan darah, lalu berakhir dengan kematian seperti yang ada di film-film. _Yeoja_ itu secara perlahan bangkit berdiri dari posisinya yang tepat berada di atas Changmin, walaupun tangan Changmin tetap melekat di pinggangnya.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, Sookkie..."

Dengan cepat, Changmin pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menggendong Eunsook dan membaringkannya di atar ranjang yang tadinya menjadi tempat tidurnya. Eunsook tidak menolak, tepatnya tidak sadar saat Changmin melakukannya. Yah, atau bisa dibilang ia pasrah.

"Changmin-_ssi_..."

"_Mian, _aku terlalu banyak meminum darahmu. Dulu, kupikir aku bisa menahan rasa hausku dan mengontrolnya, tapi... Darahmu terlalu menggiurkan bagiku." Changmin berucap dengan penuh penyesalan. "Sekarang, beristirahatlah dulu untuk memulihkan diri," kata Changmin lembut sambil mengusap rambut Eunsook.

Eunsook hanya mengangguk malu.

Adakah yang bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Eunsook saat ini?

Diperlakukan dengan begitu lembut oleh seorang vampir yang menaruh perasaan dengannya, tidur di atas ranjang _namja_ itu dan kini rambutnya tengah dibelai lembut oleh sang _namja_. Jantung Eunsook berdetak semakin kencang, dengan irama yang tak beraturan. Hatinya entah mengapa melonjak kegirangan.

Padahal Eunsook sangat membenci vampir.

Tapi... Changmin selalu bisa membuat hatinya terasa hangat dan senang, membuatnya merasakan desiran halus di hatinya dan menggetarkan jantungnya. Bahkan Eunsook tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk memberikan darahnya pada Changmin. Bukan karena Jaejoong adalah sahabat dari ibunya, bukan. Ia sendiri yang ingin melakukannya.

Hati kecilnya yang memintanya.

'Apa aku... mulai tertarik padanya?' batin Eunsook ragu.

Selama ini, Eunsook tidak pernah tertarik pada seorang _namja_. Ia tidak pernah menyukai atau jatuh cinta pada siapa pun. Seluruh waktunya tersita untuk latihan, belajar, dan perburuan vampir liar. Ia tak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan lawan jenisnya.

Ia tak tahu dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau mau datang kemari dan menolongku," kata Changmin. Mengingat betapa bencinya Eunsook pada bangsanya, mungkin saja Eunsook tidak mau menolongnya. "Bukannya kau sangat membenci vampir?"

"Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali, Changmin-_ssi_," jawab Eunsook.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Changmin-_ssi_?"

Eunsook menatap Changmin. Mata obsidian Changmin menyiratkan... ah, entahlah. Eunsook tidak paham dengan makna yang terkandung dalam tatapan mata Changmin padanya. Mungkin hanya Changmin sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Apa yang ada di dalam hati _namja_ itu, apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"_Oppa_?" tanya Eunsook lirih, antara gugup dan malu. Ia belum pernah memanggil siapa pun dengan panggilan _Oppa_.

Changmin tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk, setuju dengan panggilan Eunsook. Ah, ia sangat senang karena Eunsook mau memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Selain saat pelajaran dan di sekolah, panggil saja seperti itu, _ne_?" Changmin menundukkan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Eunsook, mengecupnya lembut.

BLUSH!

Wajah Eunsook kini berwarna merah seperti kepiting rebus. Bibirnya tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saking terkejutnya. Baru kali ini ada _namja_ selain Yoochun yang berani menciumnya. Walaupun bukan ciuman di bibir, namun ciuman berdurasi singkat itu mampu membuat perasaannya menjadi... bahagia?

Changmin terkekeh melihat reaksi Eunsook yang sangat manis. Vampir tampan itu pun mengusap lembut kepala Eunsook. "Istirahatlah. Aku akan minta obat penambah darah pada _Eomma_," katanya. Changmin pun beranjak berdiri dan menapakkan kakinya menuju ke pintu kamarnya, hendak keluar.

Eunsook hanya dapat menatap punggung lebar Changmin. Sepertinya _namja_ itu sudah pulih total, karena ia tidak melihat luka bakar di tangan Changmin. Ia tersenyum lega melihatnya.

Ya, Lee Eunsook.

Kau mulai tertarik dan terjerat oleh Jung Changmin.

Dan sekali kau terjerat, tidak ada jalan untuk melepaskan diri dari Jung Changmin.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yah, segini aja dulu ffnya. Maaf kalau di _chapter_ ini partnya JinBoon dikit, karena ini fokus di ChangSook duu. _Chapter_ depan JinBoon nongol lagi kok :D

Buat yang gak login, maaf, Meiko belum bisa bales dulu. Besok kalau ada waktu, Meiko bales via _chapter_ ini, kalau sempat edit ya. Buat yang _login_ juga besok-besok ya :D Maklum, kelas 3 sibuk #plak

_Now, please give me spirit to write this fiction via you response. Tell me your opinion of this fiction! So, i will write this fiction as fast as I can!_

Fb: Meiko Hoshiyori

Twitter: Mvp_Mhoshiyori

_Now... _

_Review please!_

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
